Daughter America
by Garace
Summary: Twenty years after the alien war, the avengers have a kids. This story is narrated by Peggy Rogers, Captain America's daughter. When Peggy is sixteen, she starts high school with her fellow mini Avengers. Will her and her friends keep their secret? Or will the world find out? Rated T for minor cussing! I don't own the Avengers! Please Review! Written before Age of Ultron!
1. Chapter 1

"Margret Rogers! Get your butt out of bed!" My Dad, Steve Rogers creates his own bugle call from the kitchen. "You will be late on your first day!"

"I'm coming!" I yell back.

I know you're thinking, isn't Steve Rogers Captain America? And isn't Margret is first girlfriend? Well, reader. We all have our blonde moments. Yes my Dad is Captain America. No comments needed.

Anyway, I rolled out of bed and hit the floor in a crouch, are you wondering why a sixteen year can roll out of bed and hit the floor in a crouch? Years of training my friends, years of training. So I walked into my closet and grabbed a long sleeve shirt with with my Dad's shield on it, black leggings and blue sparkly UGG boots.

I walk into the kitchen to see my Dad putting cereal on the table, he checks his watch. "Two minutes, new record." He kisses my cheek. "Good morning, Sweetie."  
I hug him. "Good morning Dad." I sit down infront of my cereal.

"So, are you ready for your first day?" He flips open the newspaper.

I dip my spoon into my bowl. "Yes sir."

His eyes scan the page. "Do you have your shield?"

"Yes sir."

"Back pack?"

"Yes sir."

"Suit?"

"Yes sir."

He looks over at me. "Do not tell anyone who your father is, that's an order."

I put my bowl in the sink and glance out the window to see my boyfriend, Jake Stark fly in. "Yes sir." I smile.

He gets up and kisses my forehead. "And have a good day."

I hug him. "Thanks Dad. What are you doing today?" I grab my bag off the counter.

"Nick called us in for a meeting." He scratches his chin.

"Kay, love you!" I step out the door right as Jake steps out of his suit.

You may know this already, but Jake is the son of Iron Man. He has made me a suit but I didn't take it, I like fighting with my shield. Now reader, you're wondering why I didn't accept a suit like Iron man's, I am not Iron man's daughter, I am Captain America's.

"Hey Sweetie." I hop down the steps to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey Babe." He hugs me. "Are you ready for school?" He says sarcasticly.

"Sure, why not." I grab his hand and start walking toward school.

"Who's your homeroom?" He whips out his schedual.

"Langdon." **A:N/ yes, Dan Brown Refrence. **I frown. "World History? What's your elective?"

"Shop, what's yours?" He looks over at me with his baby blue eyes- whoops, getting distracted.

I shake out of my day dream. "Art- Where's Sophie and Lucas?" We stop infront of their house.

"Mom! Lucas took my bow!" I hear Sophie scream from somewhere in the house.

"Lucas! Give your sister back her bow!" I hear my Aunt Natasha scream.

"But Mom-" I hear somthing that sounded a lot like a judo flip and Sophie comes rushing out of the house.

"Hey guys!" She brushes her velvet hair out of her face, not even bothered to comb it.

I let go of Jake's hand long enough to hug her. "Sophie! I can't believe we're going to school!" I squeeze her.

"I know! I can't wait to join the archary club, and the karate club-" She counts on her fingers.

Lucas comes up beside her with a big red mark on his face. "And the boring as heck club." He laughs at his own joke.

"Shut up!" We start walking again after a small sibbling fight.

I grab Jake's hand again. "Sophie, what do you have as an elective?" I swing our arms.

"Archary, duh." She smiles. "What do you have?"

"Art, where's Anna?" I say once we stop outside Thor and Jane's house.

"I think she's walking with Skaar." Jake checks his phone.

Reader, let me explain. Skaar is the son of the Hulk, Anna is the daughter of Thor and Jane. A year ago they started dating and they walked to school together I guess.

"They didn't wait for us?" I guess I sounded like I was crying because Jake patted me on the back.

"No, so. Peggy, since you're the leader, what's the plan for today?" Lucas looks over at me.

I'm startled. "Who elected me the leader?"

Skaar and Anna walk up and raise their hands along with everyone else. "We did."

I sigh. "How about just act normal?" I push open the front doors.

Jake snorts. "Like that's possible."

I punch him in the shoulder and locate Mr. Langdon's classroom.

We walk in with a complaining Jake and we sit down in a pod of desks.

"Good morning class, I'm Mr. Langdon. This trimester, we will be learning about a group called the Avengers." All of us snap to attention.

A girl raises her hand. "Mr. Langdon, what does this have to do with world history?"

Mr. Langdon smiles. "Ah yes, Padma. The Avengers faught a war, can anyone name who they fought in the war?"

All of us raise our hands. He calls on me. "Margret?"

"It's Peggy, the Chatauri, Loki's army." I folded my hands in my lap.

Mr. Langdon looks suprized. "Yes, yes. I would've just accepted Loki's army. But, the chatauri it okay. Can you name an Avenger?" He looks around the room. His eyes stop on me. "Peggy."

"Captain America." I feel myself smirk.

"Jake?"

"Ironman."

"Anna?"

"Thor."

"Skaar?"

"The Hulk.

"Sophie?"

"Black Widow."

"Lucas?"

"Hawkeye."

"Thank you, um. So this week we will be learning about Captain America because he was the leader of course." Mr. Langdon goes on. "So, for homework you will write a two page essay on his life before Captain America. It's due

The whole class groans, but I smile. Jake pokes me in the shoulder.

"Hey Peggy, could you help me with this?" He whispers with his signature smile.

I couldn't refuse. "Sure but you've got to help me with Ironman." I smile and whisper.

He squeezes my hand. "Of course."

I know what you're thinking, aren't Captain America and Ironman enimes? Well when Loki was tearing them apart from the inside out, they fought a little. But now they are good friends but have a little spew once and a while, it's pretty funny on family gatherings about the food or the lighting. I guess you're also wondering how me and Jake are dating huh? Well, we have know eachother for forever and finally admitted our feelings for each other two years ago. Mr. Langdon snapped me out of my day dream.

"Ms. Rogers! What is the answer to this question?"

All eyes turned to me.


	2. an unexpected guest

Where was I? Oh yeah, I was answering the question.

"What was the question sir?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"Do you know what the docter's name was the made the serum?" Mr. Langdon crossed his arms.

I searched my head for the answer. I thought for a minute. "It was Docter Abraham Erskine."

Mr. Langdon goes pale for a moment. "That is correct. You may work on your essay's until the bell rings."

"So, where do we start?" Jake leans over to my desk.

"Well," I open my binder. "You might want a peice of paper for starters." I hand him paper and a pencil.

He smiles. "Thanks. What should I put first?" His blue eyes turn to me.

"Well, maybe you should start with a introduction!" I start writing on my paper.

"Well, yeah. But how do I do that?" He whines.

"How about you talk about Bucky?" My pencil makes curving marks on the paper.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" Jake says right as the class goes silent, then they erupt with laughter.

I giggle. "James Buchanan Barnes. The Sergeant to Captain America. He died when him and Captain America boarded a train with HYRDA and he fell off the train." I simpily shrugged. "Then he was the Winter Soldier."

Mr. Langdon stomps over. "How did you know about The Winter Soldier?"

"Um," I stutter. "I watched the news?" I say hopefully.

Mr. Langdon glares at me for a moment and then he stalks away.

Jake bursts out laughing. "You- you almost gave- you almost gave it away!" He puts his face in his hands and keeps laughing.

I slug him in the shoulder. "Oh shut up. What do you think they'll say when you build a mini Ironman suit in shop? Huh grease monkey?"

He scrunches his eye brows together. "Oh be quiet. I won't build a Ironman suit."

The bell rings. "What do you have next?" I ask him.

"PE." He frowns.

I smile. "Me too." He throws his arm lazily around my shoulder and I lean into the crook of his neck.

"Ewww, PDA!" I hear Sophie scream from somewhere behind us.

I laugh. "Oh shut up, you're going to kick my butt in PE." Jake laughs beside me. I punch him in the gut.

"Hey, you're more fit than me and Lucas put together." Sophie says as Lucas runs up beside her.

"You almost blew it!" Lucas taunts me.

"Lucas, if I had my shield-" I reach into my bag.

"And if I had my bow, what's your point?" Lucas shrugs as we reach the lockeroom. After a swift kick in the butt from Sophie, he goes into the boys lockeroom.

Once we reach our lockers, the whispering starts. "Did you hear her? She knew like _everything _about Captain America?" I hear the girl called Padma whisper.

"OMG, yes! We didn't even learn about that docter guy!" A girl that I know of called Elizabeth whispers too loudly.

"She practily is Captain America! Do you see how she's built?" A girl named Riley almost yells.

Now reader, I bet you're wondering why I didn't beat those girls up right then and right now. But Sophie pulled me out the door as soon as I got my clothes on.

"I will decapitate them." I whisper as we walk into the gym.

"You'll blow our cover!" Sophie whispers back to me as we reach the others.

Jake sees my down face. "What happened in there?" He tilts my chin so I look into his eyes.

"Some girls where saying that I was built like Captain America and I know everything about him and stuff-" I look away. I hated to get emotinal but, Holy Crap! It's highschool!

Skaar speeks up. "If I would, if I could. I would beat the crap out of those girls for you." He clears his throat.

I hug him. "That's a nice offer Skaar, but we need to stay normal."

He snorts. "Normal in which way?"

Right then, Mr. Jackson the PE teacher calls class into order.

"This trimester we will be doing self defense! Starting with martial arts!" Our eyes all shift over to Sophie. "Who knows martial arts?" Coach Jackson looks around the room.

Lucas and Sophie both raise their hands. Coach looks straight at Sophie. "Ah, Ms. Barton! Come and demonstrate!" He places a mat in the center of the gym.

Sophie stands in the middle. "I need a partner." She said it like, _duh_.

Coach looks up from his clipboard. "Oh yeah. Rylen! Come here!" He yells to a girl that was flirting with Jake from halfway across the gym.

Rylen makes a pouty face. "Why me?" She twirls a peice of her bleached blonde hair around her finger.

"Because you wern't paying attention! Now get your butt over here!" He points to the mat.

Rylen skips into the center of the gym and jumps onto the mat. "It's not like she can actualy judo flip me." She bats her eyes at Jake and looks back at the Coach.

"Oh yeah-" Sophie hookes her arm around Rylen's neck, side steps her and flings her over her shoulder. "I think I can." She pushes her knee into her windpipe.

"Ms. Barton! Bravo! Where did you learn how to do that?" Coach Jackson helps Rylen up and looks at Sophie.

"Um, my Mom?" Sophie looks over at us.

"Well, I'm going to have you teach us after we practice this!" He huffs. "Get a partner and a mat! Go!"

I grab Sophie before anyone else can and drag her onto a mat. "So, can Lucas do these moves?" I laugh.

She flips me over and looks over at Lucas and Jake. "I think so, but if we move onto boxing, give me a call."

I laugh remembering the time when I was six and knocked the punching bag off the cealing. "I think they may get a little suspicous there." I side step her and hook my arm around her neck.

Sophie twists out from under my grasps and manages to flip _me_. "How is that even possible?" I shout at the roof.

Sophie giggles beside me. "You're lucky I don't have my mother's Widow Bite." Sophie hauls me to my feet. "What happens if we make other friends and they want to meet our parents?" She frowns.

"Then I guess they will meet them." I say as Mr. Jackson tells us to go get dressed. "Hey who's turn is it to host the training session?" I open my PE locker.

"I think it's yours." Sophie puts on her yoga pants.

"Oh, what should we do this time? My Dad cleaned out the training room!" I suggest and slide my shirt back on.

"Thank God! That thing smelled like somthing died in there!" Sophie slips on her black boots.

I grab my bag. "I'll meet you next period?"

"Yep! Don't, decapitate anyone please?" I see her move the gun hidden in her boot.

"I won't if you don't shoot anyone?" I laugh as we go out the door.

Sophie giggles. "That, I can't promise."

_ k_

"Dad! We're here!" All of us step through the door.

My Dad jumps up from his desk. "Oh, hi! How was your guys' first day of school?" He hugs me.

"Good, Sophie judo flipped some girl today." I grab an apple off the table. "We'll be in the training room." I call.

"Hey! It doesn't smell in here anymore!" Jake says.

"We're going to change." I say and me Sophie and Anna step into my room.

I put on my usual training outfit, a dark blue sports bra and white basketball shorts.

Anna had put on red yoga pants and a black shirt, she had her hammer strapped to her side.

Sophie puts on a black suit with combat boots and fired up her Mother's spider bites. "Let me guess, you're going to use those of Lucas?" I smirk.

She laughs manicaly. "Yep!"

We walk back into the training room to see Jake, Lucas and Skaar had changed as well.

Jake had on a grey muscle shirt with black shorts, Lucas had on a replica of his Dad's suit with his quiver of his shoulder and Skaar had changed into sweats and was studying a science book.

"Okay, you guys, do your own thing." I walked over to the punching bag and set my shield down.

Lucas set up a makeshift target and Sophie grinned manicaly behind him.

I laughed and started hitting the bag, I settled into a pattern that I developed when I was five. After a couple of minutes, I threw the last punch and the bag flew off of the hook.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. "Damn!" Jake laughed.

I grabbed another one off the shelf. "Oh shut up." I began hitting it again.

My Dad came in with drinks. "House keeping." He said in a fake hispanic accent.

I took the glass of water. "Thanks Dad." Everyone else but Skaar to one as well.

"So, I see we're going to have to order another punching bag?" He nodds to the one on the floor.

I smile. "Yep!" Somthing flashed in the window that caught my eye. "Did you see that?" I grab my shield off the floor.

Anna looks at me. "No... But lets go check it out." She nudges Skaar with her foot.

I rush out the back door and motion everyone to fallow me. Somthing rustled behind the tool shed.

"What do you think it is?" Jake whispers in my ear.

"I don't know." I snuck to the shed. "One, two, three!" We all jumped behind the tool shed.

"Rylen?"


	3. the hellicarrier

Where was I? Oh yes, we just found Rylen.

"Rylen?" Anna was the first one to speek.

"Oh hey guys!" Rylen tried to act casual.

"Why are you at my house?" I hauled her to her feet.

"So," She sat down on my patio furniture. "My friends dared me to fallow you guys home because we thought you guys were a little odd." She put her feet up. She glanced at my hand. "Is that a Captain America shield?"

We all shift our weight nervously. "Um, actully. It's my shield." I say.

Her eyes widen. "You stole it from Captain America?" Right then, my Dad comes running from the back door with his shield in his hand.

"Is everything alright?" He glances at us and then at Rylen. "Who's this?"

Rylen salutes. "Rylen Rory Delcruz. Sir."

I stiffle a laugh.

My Dad puts on a serious face. "Rylen, do not tell anyone what you saw in this backyard or what you saw through the window. You are dismissed."

She runs out of the yard and onto the street.

I walk up to my Dad. "What took you so long?" I look up at him.

"Nick called us from the hellicarrier. He called you guys in." He leads us back into the house.

Anna throws her hands up. "Finally!"

Skaar puts his arm around her shoulder and looks at my Dad. "Why would he call us in now?"

"Because, Loki has a daughter." My Dad runs his hands through his hair.

We all stand in ackward silence. Jake breaks it. "Who is it?"

My Dad sighs. "You were just looking at her."

"I can't believe it, Rylen is my step sister." Anna shifts nervously in the airplane seat.

Skaar pats her shoulder. "Hey, maybe she won't try and take over the world."

She kisses his cheek. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up Skaar."

I turn my attention to Jake who is fiddling with somthing in his lap. "What are you making?" I lean my head into his shoulder.

Jake smiles. "I'm adding somthing to my suit." He says. "See, I haven't got the phone thing down like my Dad has in his helmet so that's what I'm adding." He shrugs.

"Oh cool. So, do you think Nick called us in because of Rylen?" I look into his eyes.

"Maybe, I can't wait to see the Hellicarrier. My Dad said it was pretty impressive though." He leans his head into mine. I hear Sophie and Lucas make barfing noises behind us but I ignore them.

"Lucas! Stop touching me!" Sophie whispers.

"I'm not touching you!" Lucas whisper yells.

Skaar sighs. "Can you guys stop fighting for two seconds?"

Two seconds passed before they started fighting again.

"I will electricute you!" I hear Sophie scream.

"I will murder you with an arrow!" I hear Lucas rumage through his bag.

"Kids! Kids, settle down!" Uncle Clint comes on the plane.

"Dad!" Sophie jumps up to hug him.

"What's all the yelling?" Aunt Natasha walks up beside him.

"Mom!" Lucas jumps out of his seat.

"Are you guys ready to see the Hellicarrier? We've got your rooms all ready!" Aunt Natasha smiles.

"Wait, we've got rooms on there?" I stand up.

"Uh huh! Maria decorated them herself!" Aunt Natasha looks proud of herself.

"Aw cool!" Sophie looks up at her father.

Right then Uncle Tony comes in the plane. "Hey! Are you guys ready to see the Hellicarrier?"

Jake looks nervous. "Uh Dad, aren't you supposed to be flying the plane?"

He snaps his fingers and thinks for a moment. "I think so..." He goes back to the cockpit.

Jake shakes his head. "My gosh. I don't know how my Mom deals with him." He mutters.

Uncle Clint goes up to the cockpit as well.

I wrap my arm around Jake's waist. "So, do you think Rylen will be there?"

Jake laughs. "God, I hope not. Did you see her in PE today?"

"Yes, I want to put my shield up to her head and punch it." I scowl.

Jake smiles down at me. "That's my girl."

"We are aproaching the hellicarrier!" Uncle Tony yells and lands the plane.

We step into the daylight. "Holy jumping up and down Martha." Anna sqeazes the handle of her hammer.

Jake intwines his fingers in mine. "I didn't know it was this big." He mutters.

"Is this a boat?" Lucas wonders out loud.

Sophie punches him in the arm. "No, you dumbo. It's a plane." She adjusts her quiver.

Lucas rubs his bicep. "You could of just told me." He mutters and fingers an arrow.

Aunt Natasha puts her arm around Sophie. "Are you ready to see Director Fury?" She smiles.

I laugh. "Of course!" I pull on Jake's arm toward the building, "come on Jake!"

He stumbles. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He mumbles.

We all step into the main control room to see Nick. "Good afternoon kids." He smiles. "Please sit down." He motions to the table.

We all take a seat and Anna opens her mouth. "Sir, if this is about Rylen-"

Nick smiles. "Let me guess, you're Thor's daughter?" He looks over at Thor.

He smiles. "In deed."

Director Fury paces the floor. "Yes, this is about Rylen. She is in a plane coming here right now. We don't know how we'll break it to her though. You can go to your rooms now." He dismisses us.

Maria fallows us out the door. "You guys will love your rooms!" She smiles.

She leads me into my room first.

"Holy cow!" The room was painted a light shade of blue, there was a loft bed with a desk underneath and a punching bag in the corner, there was a TV and a place to hang my shield on the wall. "I love it! Thank you!" I hug her, after my Mother died, Maria became basicly my Mother.

I didn't see the rest because I was too busy messing with the electronics in the corner. I pushed one button and Jarvis's voice came on.

"Hello Peggy. Who would you like to call in the Hellicarrier today?" His voice came out loud and clear.

I thought for a moment. "Jake."

"Calling Jake Stark." It rang for a moment and then he picked up.

"Peggy!" He said. "You've got to come and see my room!" He yelled. "Like right now!"

I smiled. "OK, OK. I'm coming." I hit end.

I opened my door and walked down the hall, not sure where Jake's room is. I walked down the hall and to the door next to mine. The door opened and pulled me inside.

"Hi Peggy." Jake smiles.

I kiss him on the cheek. "Hi Honey- holy cow..." I looked around his room.

It had a total shop area, a bed that folded into the wall and a huge TV on the wall, he also had a door that led out into a landing area.

"Pretty sweat right?" He threw his arm around my shoulder.

"All Avengers, please report to the control room." Maria's voice sounded.

I laced my fingers in his and pulled him out the door. "Come on Grease Monkey. Lets go see Rylen."

He groaned. "Do we have too?"

I smile. "If it means saving the world, then yes." We joined everyone else and walked down the hall.

"So, why were you in Jake's room?" Lucas wiggled his eyebrows at us.

I punched him in the shoulder. "Oh shut up, I was looking at his room."

Lucas smiled. "Was that the only thing you were looking at?"

He got multiple punches in the shoulder. "LUCAS!" All of us screamed.

"What did he do this time?" Aunt Natasha said when we joined them in the control room.

I felt myself flush. "Nothing." I mumbled.

The door opened and Rylen, surrounded by gaurds walked in. "I don't get why I'm here." I hear her mutter.

"Rylen Delcruz, have you heard of Norse Mytholigy?" Nick smiled.

**So um, hey! Um, I didn't know if they could actully have rooms on the hellicarrier though. So I did it anyway. So, please review!**


	4. telling the world

_**Um, hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update for a little while. I was at my cousins house and didn't bring my computer and this chapter is a little short and fluffy, does the Avengers fandom do fluff? Oh well, anyway! Please review!**_

"Norse Mytholigy? Like Thor and Loki?" Rylen looks at Nick.

"Yes, Thor and Loki." He paces the floor and smiles at Thor. "Who is your father, Rylen."

Rylen fidgets. "I've never known him sir. My Mother always said he left us as soon as he heard I was born." Her face goes waxy.

Nick smiles. "Thor, when would Loki have time to come to Earth? I thought you guys took him to Asgard?" The veins behind his eyepatch pulse.

Thor smiles. "Every ten years we let him down to Earth with watch gaurd. I guess he had time." Thor shrugs.

Rylen holds up her hands. "Hold on, hold on. You guys are talking about him like he's an actual person."

Thor and Anna wince. "That is an insult to Asgard!" Anna yells.

Rylen looks like she's in math class. "What? Asgard is just a myth!" She stands up. "Why am I even here?"

Nick tenses. "Because, we're here to talk about your father."

Rylen looks mad. "I told you! I never knew him!" She shoves her chair back.

The gaurds move toward the door.

Nick smiles. "Rylen, your father is Loki."

Rylen slumps down in her chair. "Impossible, that's impossible." She puts her face in her hands.

I walk up to her. "Rylen, it's all pretty hard to take in." I put a hand on her shoulder.

She winces and throws it off. "What do you know! You have both of your parents!"

I drop my hand and feel my Dad turn away. "Actually, I don't."

Jake comes up behind me. "Peggy, you don't have too-"

"The enimes killed her. I was three." Jake tries to pull me away.

Skaar walks up to her. "I didn't even know her."

Jake laces his fingers in mine. "Not all of us have two parents."

My Dad smiles and whispers somthing to Uncle Bruce which sounded a lot like _team_.

Sophie and Lucas join us, not even by turning around, I can tell Sophie has her arm around Lucas.

"Thank you Kids, you can go to your rooms now." Nick dismisses us.

We all walk back, shoulder to shoulder.

Right outside my room, Jake stops. "Jake-"

He cuts me off by kissing me. Full on the lips. He pushes open the door to my room and guides us inside.

"Peggy, I love you." He runs his fingers through my hair.

I feel myself flush. "I love you too." I lean into his chest.

"I can't believe you stood up to her." Jake mumbles.

I laugh. "I know, imagine what she's going to say at school tomarrow." I mutter.

He sits down on the couch and pulls me down on his lap. "Oh God, she's going to tell the whole school."

I stand up. "Oh Crap! She's going to tell _everyone_! We've got to tell Fury!"

Jake stands up as well. "Jarvis! Tell everyone to meet us in the control room!"

"Telling the Avengers to meet you in the control room." Jarvis said.

"Hey Jake?" I said when we were walking down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"What does Jarvis stand for?" I lace my fingers in his.

Jake laughs. "Just a rather very intelligent system." He smiles.

I laugh as we step into the control room. "Oh... What are you guys doing?"

My Dad and Uncle Tony are face to face.

"Your, Uncle is thinking of locking a sixteen year old in the cell." My Dad turned to us.

Uncle Tony turns to us. "She's spawn of the reindeer!" His face turns red with rage.

Rylen looks angry. "The reindeer?"

Jake looks mad. "Dad! She's sixteen! She can't do much damage!"

"Dad, what about school? Everyone's going to know!" I yell at my Dad.

"Shit, we are just going to have to announce it." My Dad says.

"But-" I start.

"What happened?" Everyone else walks in the room.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "We're going to announce it."

"Announce what?" Sophie comes up behind me.

"Announce who our parents are." I walk away.

"Peggy-" I start running.

I don't know where I started running, but I ended up in a tight corner of a abandon closet.

_Why does the whole world have to know? I like it how it is now._

"Peggy? Peggy where are you?" I hear my Dad thunder past.

I feel somthing hot and wet roll down my cheeks. Am I crying? I wipe the tears off my cheeks, I'm getting too emotinal over somthing that's not a big deal for some people. But is for me.

"Peggy, Peggy please come here." I hear Jake's voice crack.

"I'm in here." My voice sounds raspy.

Jake opens the door. "Peggy?" I can see tears glisten on his cheeks.

"I'm right here." I hurry and wipe my cheeks.

Jake grabs my hands in mid action. "Peggy, I'm not happy about this idea either, but there's nothing we can do about it." He lets his fingers linger across my cheeks.

"Jake, everyone is going to hate us at school." Jake sits down beside me and I lean my head into his chest.

"Maybe, but we've got to show them we're just as same as them." Jake leans his head into my shoulder.

"Yeah, right. They're going to treat us like aliens." I scuff.

"No they won't." Jake kisses my forehead.

My Dad thunders by again. "Peggy? Where are you?"

Jake frowns. "We're in here!"

My Dad opens the door. "Peggy, are you okay?"

I stand up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

My Dad wrinkles his eyebrows. "Jake, can I talk to my daughter, alone."

Jake nods. "Yes sir." He walks away.

"I like that kid. Peggy, the world was going to find out some time soon. It's just going to happen now." He shrugs.

"But Dad, nobody will treat us the same after this-" I start.

"Margaret Rogers! Are you an Avenger?" My Dad yells.

I hesitate. "Yes sir."

"Are you the Daughter of Captain America?" He yells.

"Yes sir." I scuff my boot on the floor.

"If you can survive Alien attacks, then you can survive highschool known as the kid of the Avengers. Walk with me." We started walking down the hall. "Honey, in Highschool, I was beat up everyday. But I never backed down, do you know why?" He looked at me.

"I don't know sir." I wiped my nose with the edge of my sleeve.

"Because if you start running, then you'll never stop." My Dad looked into my eyes.

"But-"

"No butts. We're going home." My Dad pulled me to the landing deck.

"Peggy!" Sophie came running at me. "Are you okay?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Sophie sighed. "Oh God! I can't believe it! They're doing it tonight!"

I frowned. "Nobody is going to like us anymore." I say as we load the plane.

Sophie sighed. "I know! They're going to think we're stuck up!" She sat down beside Lucas and mumbled somthing in his ear.

I sit down beside Jake. "Hey Jake?"

He looks like he's going to fall asleep. "Huh?"

"Why doesn't Rylen just keep the secret? Then we won't have to tell the whole world."

Jake sits straight up. "Peggy- we need to stop this plane."


	5. the stranger with the backwards knee

"Dad! Dad!" I run up to my Dad and shake his shoulders.

"What is it?" He stands up, looking for sombody to punch.

"Instead of telling the whole world our secret, why doesn't Rylen just keep the secret?" I say as Jake runs up beside me.

My Dad is speechless, it takes him five seconds to respond. "Stark! Stop the plane!" He walks up to the cockpit.

"What for?" Uncle Tony stutters.

"Why tell the world the secret if Rylen can just keep the secret." My Dad throws his hands up.

I feel the plane bank right. "That's brilliant! We've got to tell Fury!"

My Dad claps me on the back. "Good thinking, Peggy."

I smile and lean into his shoulder. "I'm the leader here right?"

My Dad laughs as the plane touches down. "That makes two of us."

"Come on!" I wave everybody off the plane.

We run into the control room right as they're taking down the cameras.

I frown. "We missed it."

Fury smiles. "I thought I sent you guys away."

"Did you already do the news cast?" Sophie's bottom lip quivers.

Nick frowns. "Yes, I'm sorry kids."

I look down. "Why did we have to tell the whole world if Rylen could of just kept the secret?" I scuff my shoe of the floor.

Nick looks suprised. "That would of made life easier since we just hacked every news channel."

We all look at him.

"You just hacked every new channel?" Jake says.

Nick looks ashamed. "Yeah..."

Jake smiles. "Could you teach me how to do that?"

We all laugh and Fury smiles. "No! Now go back on the plane, you've got a big day of school tomarrow!"

We laugh again and board back on the plane.

My Dad looks at us. "So?"

"Well," I sit down. "They hacked every news channel and told the whole United States."

Jake sits down beside me. "And he won't tell me how to do it." He makes a pouty face.

"And that's a good thing!" Uncle Tony calls from the cockpit.

I laughed. "Maybe it is a good thing that everyone knows." I shrug.

Jake smiles. "We'll beat their _ass _in PE!"

"Yes! Maybe they'll stay away from us!" I say and he places his hand on my knee.

I lean into his shoulder. "I wish." Jake smiles.

I think I fell asleep because my Dad shook my shoulder.

"Peggy, Peggy. Time to get off the plane." I peeled my forehead of Jake's shoulder.

"I'm coming." I stood up grogily.

We got off the plane and walked into our house.

I was about to walk into my room when my Dad talked to me. "Peggy?" He sounded like he wanted to cry.

"Yeah?" I placed my hand on the door.

"That was really brave of you to talk about your Mom like that." His voice cracked.

"Dad, what'd you think they will say at school tomarrow?" I wrapped my arms around him.

He hugged me back. "Maybe they won't say anything." My Dad suggusted.

"Maybe. Goodnight Dad." I kissed his cheek and walked back into my room.

I put on my pajamas and snuggled down under my covers. I fall into a very deep sleep, well light enough that my Dad could wake me up.

"Peggy- Peggy. Time for school." Dad flicks the light on and walks out.

I roll out of bed and crouch on the floor again. "I'm up."

I dig through my closet and finally come up with dark skinny jeans, black combat boots and a red t-shirt. I brush my hair and my teeth and walk into the kitchen.

My Dad checks his watch and shakes his head. "Two-thirty. You're getting a little slow."

I kiss him on the cheek. "By thirty seconds? Oh well." I sit down in front of my cereal bowl.

"That wouldn't due if you are in the army." My Dad smiled and flipped open the news paper.

"Well, I'm not in the army though." I put my bowl in the sink and grab my backpack.

"Well, I was." He kisses my cheek. "Try not to kill anybody today, please."

I sigh. "I'll try not too." I spot Jake step out of his suit on our sidewalk.

"Love you." My Dad says as I step out the door.

"I love you too." I shut the door.

"Hey Babe." Jake kisses me.

"Hi, Honey." I say after we pull away.

"So, what do you think they're going to say at school?" Jake swings our arm and starts walking down the sidewalk.

"Maybe they'll ignore us?" I suggest.

Jake snorts. "Like hell they will." We stop infront of Lucas and Sophie's house.

"Come on Lucas! They're here already!" Sophie yells as she steps out the door.

"I'm coming." Lucas grumbles and he slams the door.

"Are Anna and Lucas actully walking with a us today?" I ask.

Jake shrugs as we stop infront Anna's house, we hear Thor's voice yell from the house. "Bye Daughter of Mine!"

Anna rolls her eyes. "I keep asking him to talk like a normal person." She mutters.

I smile. "Well, is Skaar walking with us?" Her eyes lit up when I said his name.

Then she frowned and pulled out her phone, she scrolled through text messages. "Um, I don't think so. I think Bruce is driving him."

I frowned. "Oh, okay."

So we keep walking, as we walked up to the school, all the kids hanging out infront fell silent.

We all stopped. "Come on guys." I told them and we kept walking.

_Avengers._ That was the word of the day, everybody whispered it as we passed them.

"I hate this." Sophie mumbled and glared at a kid as we passed him.

"Well, we're just going to have to deal with it." I mumbled as we spotted Rylen, still hanging with her group of friends.

"-Loki." She finished her sentence as we walked up to her.

"Wait- didn't Loki destroy New York...?" Elizabeth notices us behind Rylen. "OMG! Hi!"

Rylen whips around. "Oh hey! I didn't notice you guys!" She puts on a fake smile.

I scuff. "Come on guys, lets go to class."

On the way to Mr. Langdon's room, I stop at my locker. "Go without me, I'll catch up." I wave them off.

I spin the dial and open my locker, as soon as I open it, somebody slams it shut.

"Well look who it is? Little Ms. America." A voice snarls next to me ear.

I reach my hand down into my bag. "Considering I could cut your head off right now, I suggest you back up!" I spin around and kick the person's knee backwards.

"God damnit!" He curses as he falls to the floor.

"And I could do a lot worse with my shield." I snarl and march off to Mr. Langdon's room.

I sit down beside Jake and sigh. "Hey," he says. "What happened."

I laugh. "Oh the usual. Somebody stopped me in the hall and I hurt him." I said it like I was Sophie.

Jake looks concerned. "That's not usual for you."

I laugh again. "It will be now."

_**So, um. Hi! *Dodges flying chair again* it's been awhile. I had writers block for half of this, tears have been falling onto my computer. I just went and saw The Fault in our stars. Me and my friend Brianna wrote on shirts that say "Spoiler! Augustus dies #readthebook. It was sooo funny to see all the girl's faces as we walked past them. Okay, *sniffs* until next chapter!**_


	6. the first fight

_**Hi! I'm back! I was at my grandmas house for a day so I didn't get to update. Yes, .243, has all rights for Jake and Skaar. I took their names and she has all rights for those characters, the rest are mine except the Avengers. Sorry, I will not take it down because of them.**_

Now reader, I'm going to skip all the boring PE parts when we kicked their asses in dodgeball, so I'm going to skip to art.

"And Ms. Rogers is late." Mr. Bledsoe clicked his computer.

"Sorry, Mr. Jackson let us out late." I hurrily walked to my lonely table in the back of the room.

I zoned out whatever Mr. Bledoe was talking about, he was probely talking about his life before he was a teacher.

So I started sketching, I drew a girl, she was walking in a crowd. I got some colored pencils out of my bag and colored the girl unatural colors. I shaded everything else gray and captioned it.

_Why try to fit in when you're born to stand out?_

"Ms. Rogers? Did you hear what I just said?" Mr. Bledsoe snapped me out of my drawing spree.

I lowered my gaze. "No Mr. Bledsoe. I'm sorry."

"I said, we are begining to draw self portraits!" He rapped his pencil on his desk.

I sank down in my chair. No matter how hard I tried, I cannot draw myself.

"Or you may draw someone else, like a loved one or a friend." Mr. Bledsoe continues.

I perked up. Maybe this could be my time to stand out!

Mr. Bledsoe stopped talking so I got back to drawing. I added on to the picture. Now there is five people walking along the girl. They each have their own quirks and flaws, but they all are the same.

"What are you drawing Ms. Rogers?" Mr. Bledsoe is suddenly standing over me.

I blush. "Nothing." I mumble and shade in a boy.

"Well it doesn't look like nothing." He pushes his round glasses up his nose and moves my arm to look at the drawing. He smiles. "Wow, this is wonderful."

"Thanks." I toy with the end of my red pencil.

"No really! You've got talent! Have you thought about going to art school?" His blue eyes widened.

I shifted in my chair. "No, not really. I've got other plans though." I glanced at my bag.

"So," Mr. Bledsoe sits in the chair across from me, "who are _you_ doing your portrait of?"

I blush. "My boyfriend."

"And he is...?" Mr. Bledsoe waits for an answer.

"Jake Stark." I say through gritted teeth.

He smiles. "Ah, the skilled mechanic." He gets up. "I will love to see it when it's done." He walks back to his desk.

"If we have a picture of them on our phone can we use that?" I call.

Mr. Bledsoe reaches into his desk. "I've been waiting a long time for this." He mumbles and pickes up somthing from his desk drawer.

"Mr. Bledsoe?" I reach into my bag and wrap my hands around my shield in uncertainess.

He pulls out a gun. "Finally, I will get to kill the daughter of the Captain." He points the gun at me.

The other kids gasp.

I pull out my shield. "Are you sure you want to do that?" I click the emergency thing on my phone, alerting all of us.

"Oh yes. My master will be very proud of me." He smiles and pulls the trigger.

I deflect the bullet and lunge at him. I throw my shield and jump in the air, dodging yet another bullet.

"Peggy! Duck!" I hear Jake's voice. **A:N/ I feel guilty everytime I use his name now!**

There's no need to tell me twice. I grab my shield and roll out of the way.

Jake is in his suit and blasts Mr. Bledsoe through the wall.

We walk up to him. "I will have revenge-" His head goes limp.

I hug him. "Thanks."

He hugs me through his metal suit. "No problem..." He looks around the room at everyone. "Hello, how are you all today?" He smiles.

The class blinks back at him. "Oh good, our art teacher just tried to kill a student, just dandy." A kid named Bryan yells with his arm around his girlfriend.

He laughs. "Just a normal day for us."

A girl named Catherine speeks up. "So it's true, you guys are kids of the avengers?" Her red hair flys everywhere when she speeks.

Jake looks down at his suit. "Well, I think so." He glances at my shield. "You can't just pick one of those baby's up at the store."

Anna, Skaar, Sophie and Lucas come running in. "What did we miss." Lucas has an arrow ready.

"Um, basicly the whole fight." I slide my shield further up my arm.

Sophie sighs. "The hall monitor stopped us." She powers down her Widow's bites. "What happened in here?"

"Mr. Bledsoe was an enime. Tried to kill me." I say and kick his dead body.

Anna sighs. "We always miss the good stuff!"

The Principal comes rushing in. "Oh my goodness! What happened in here?"

I pick up Mr. Bledsoe's gun. "He tried to kill me, check the video cameras." I place the gun in her hands.

She looks like she's going to faint. "I always thought he was strange."

I laugh. "Well, I think I should call my Dad-" I reach for my phone.

"Wait- the Avengers are coming here?" She screeches.

My phone starts connecting to the home phone. "Um, yeah."

"God damnit. How do you pick this thing up?" I hear my Dad mumble.

"Hey Dad! Um, so we had a little problem at school today." I glance at the charred body of Mr. Bledsoe.

"Peggy! What happened? Did you kill anybody?" I hear the humor in his voice.

"Well... Does and enime count?" I say.

My Dad sighs. "I'm on my way there." He hangs up the phone and I glance at everyone else calling there parents.

"Are they coming?" I glance at Jake, calling from his suit.

He hangs up and flips open his suit mask. "My Mom and Dad are." He starts stepping out of his suit.

"Thor is." Anna clicks off her phone.

"Our Mom and Dad are." Sophie snapped her phone shut.

"Good, because we have a lot of explaining to do."

The principal squezes her eyes shut. "Oh what will the school board think?"

"Who cares what the school board thinks? It's called self defense. Watch the security cameras!" I slid my shield back in my bag.

She nodded. "I'll go check those right now." She scurried out of the room.

Jake threw his arm over my shoulder and walked out of the room. "Well, that was a _very _short fight." He kissed my cheek. "You did amazing."

I lean into his neck. "You did better." I grasp his hand.

"That byoch deserved it." He slides down the wall outside the room.

I sit down next to him. "I wonder who he was working for?" I play with his fingers.

"Hyrda. Or that's what I'm guessing atleast." Jake runs his fingers through his long hair.

I scruff his hair up. "You need a haircut."

Jake pouts like a little kid. "No I do not." He crosses his arms.

"Jake, yes you do. It's almost to your shoulders!" I say right as my Dad runs down the hall.

"What happened?" He says with his sheild ready.

"So, my art teacher pulled out a gun and shot at me and then I called the emergency thing on my phone and then Jake shot him through the wall." I finish.

Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint come running down the hall. "What happened?"

So I told them the same story.

"That son of a-" Uncle Clint starts.

"Clint." Aunt Natasha shushes him. "We're in a school!"

He sighs. "We're not in a church."

Thor, Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper come racing down the hall.

"Daughter of mine! Are you alive?" Thor thunders down the hall.

I hear Anna sigh. "Yeah, we didn't get here in time for the fight." She drops her hammer with a thud.

Thor grabs her into a bear hug. "Oh good, I didn't want you to get hurt."

Anna sighs. "Dad! We're still in school!" She squirms in his arms.

"Jake? Jake are you okay?" Pepper runs with her heels in her hands.

Tony strolls down the hall. "Oh jeez woman! He's mini iron man!" He waves to a girl in the hall.

"Oh shut up Tony! You scare me enough already!" Pepper runs right at us. "Jake! Jake oh my baby! What happened?"

Jake smiled. "Ask Peggy, she was there the whole time."

All eyes turned to me.

_**So, let me give you a little info. I based Mr. Bledsoe off my real art teacher because he's a little creepy and he fangirls over Captain America, like one time I had on my Captain America shirt and I was drawing Captain America and he came over.**_

_**Mr. Bledsoe: Have you seen the new Captain America movie?**_

_**Me: No! I want to though!**_

_**Mr. Bledsoe: It is so good! You have to wait for the second ending though!**_

_**Me: *starts fangirling***_


	7. the sleepover

"So that creep basicly buttered you up to distract you and then tried to shoot you." Aunt Pepper asks.

Jake hooks an arm around my waist and I reply. "Yep, I think we're going to need another Art teacher. Have you found out who he was working for yet?" I look at Uncle Tony.

He hammers away on his phone. "Um, not yet. But pretty soon."

Uncle Bruce pounds down the hall. "Is everything alright?" His glasses are askew.

So I told them the story again.

He leans against the wall in relief. "Oh my god. I was sleeping when he called me." He walked into the classroom where Skaar and Anna are.

I sit back down against the wall. "Well, what do we do now?"

My Dad does the same right as in intercom goes off. "Students, please report to the auditorium. All adults come too- please."

My Dad stood up. "I think that means us."

Jake loops his arm back around my waist. "How much do you want to bet this is about Mr. Bledsoe?"

I scuff. "Oh please, I promise you it's about Mr. Bledsoe." I hold his hand as we walk into the auditorium.

We start walking into the crowd to find a seat but the Principal stops us. "Oh no. Your guys' seats are up there." She points to eleven seats up on the stage.

"Great, I told you so Jake." I punch him in the arm.

Jake rubs his bicep. "No, you said if it's about Mr. Bledsoe."

I sit down next to him. "I bet you ten bucks it is."

After everyone is seated, she starts to talk. "Later today, we had a teacher try to shoot a student."

I nudge Jake. "Pay up."

"Raise your hand if any of you have had Mr. Bledsoe in any of your classes."

Two thirds of the crowd raises their hands.

"Okay, that's almost all of you-"

"Hydra! He was working for Hydra!" Uncle Tony suddenly burst.

The Principal looks annoyed. "Right... He was working for Hydra. He tried to shoot Peggy Rogers." She turns to look at me. "Do you want to tell your story?"

I stand up, I hope I looked braver than I felt. "Sure, Mrs. Nelson." I stepped up to the podium. "So, I got back from PE and went straight to art. Mr. Bledsoe started talking and I ignored him because he was pretty boring, then the next thing I knew he was standing right over me saying that my drawing was really good. Then he went back to his desk and pulled out a gun, I pulled out my shield and pushed the emergency thing on my phone, alerting all of the kids of the Avengers. Jake was the only one who showed up, _because _they got stopped by the hall monitor. Thank you." I walked back to my seat.

Jimmy Dean the hall monitor stood up. "In my defence ma-am. They did not have a hall pass." He sat back down.

"Jimmy, if they say there is an emergency, there is an emergency." Mrs. Nelson snapped. "Didn't you hear the gun shots?" She looked POed.

"Yes ma'am. But they could've been anything. Like one time a volleyball's seam tore a little bit and Sadie Wellington kicked it? That sounded like a gunshot." He stood back up again.

Mrs. Nelson looked like she was going to blow. "There are no volleyballs in the art room."

He opened his mouth to protest, closed it and sat back down.

"Thank you Mr. Dean. Mr. Rogers, can you please explain what we're going to do next." Her eyes turned all serious.

My Dad smiled and stepped up to the podium. "Hello. Well, since your art teacher was working for H.Y.D.R.A, some people need to come in and investigate. School will be closed for the week. Thank you." He sat back down.

_School will be closed for the week? Awesome! _I thought.

"Thank you Mr. Rogers. Please get your stuff that you need out of your lockers and please board the busses to go home." Mrs. Nelson clicks off the microphone.

My Dad stands up and looks at me. "Are you walking home or are you going with me?"

I look over at my friends. "Is it okay if I have a sleep over tonight?"

"Is it your turn?" He checks his watch.

I count on my fingers. "Yup!"

"Okay, I'll see you at home then." He kisses my forehead and walks off.

"Hey you guys! Is it my turn for the sleepover?" I walk up to my friends.

Sophie thinks for a minute. "Yep! Are we walking to your house?"

Jake sneaks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "What is this 'sleepover' that I hear about?" He whispers in my ear.

Sophie groans. "Is it going to be like this all night?"

Jake spins me around. "So, I'm invited."

"Well no duh. You're invited everytime." I kiss his cheek. "Is everyone ready?"

Sophie glances over at Skaar and Anna. "Well, I bet they're coming. I know Lucas is coming. So, I think we're ready." She claps her hands together.

"Alright then. Come on." I grab Jake's hand and walk to Skaar and Anna. "Are you guys ready for a sleepover?"

Skaar smiles and kisses Anna's cheek. "Hell yeah! Are we walking?"

I smile, I haven't seen Skaar so happy before. "Yep, my Dad just left."

"Sweet! Come on Anna, I have to get somthing out of my locker." He smiled myschviously.

"I don't think it's in his locker." Jake mumbles.

"Oh come on. They'll catch up." I lug him out of the school.

"So, what are we going to do in this _sleepover_?" Jake raised his eyebrows and rubbed his hands together.

I glanced at Lucas and Sophie a couple feet behind us. I leaned in real close and whispered, "watch movies."

Jake covered his mouth in shock. "I never would of guessed."

I smirked. "I know right! I'm thinking, transformers."

Jake nodded his head. "Yeah, maybe I could build those." He said it quiet enough that only I could hear it.

"What?" I faced him.

Jake blushed. "Nothing." He said quickly.

So we kept walking until we got to my house. Skaar and Anna finally joined us after half a block and a good thirty minutes.

"Where have you two been?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

Anna flushed. "We had to get stuff out of his locker."

I crossed my arms. "Do I have to seperate you two?"

Anna gave me a look of complete loathing and frowned. "No." Then she laughed.

Skaar blushed. "Why would you have to seperate us? I mean- Hi Uncle Steve." He stutters.

"Hey Skaar, are you guys ready for a sleepover?" He scruffed his hair.

"Yeah!" We all chorus together and stepped inside.

_le line break_

"No! Go that way! No the other way!" Skaar yelled at the video game controller.

The girls sat in a circle and talked.

"Have you heard the rumor that Padma is dating Alexander?" Anna glanced up from her phone.

Sophie scuffed. "No way! They act like they hate eachother in school!" She scrolled on somthing.

"Yeah but Hannah Tyler found them kissing in the girls lockeroom and Padma begged her not to tell." She shifted on her sleeping bag.

"That is- a bunch of lies. Hannah Tyler is a gossip machine!" I said and closed the book I was reading.

"Well-" Anna started.

"Are you serious? He's stable? Twenty fricken years and he's finally stable! Oh thank god." My Dad came into the livingroom with the phone.

Anna smiled. "Which god?" She whispered.

"And he's asking to see me?" He leaned against the counter like the news was weighing him down. "I'll be in tomorrow."

I stood up. "What happened, Dad?" I handed him a tissue.

"Your Uncle Bucky is stable."

_**So hi! Sorry for the wait! I just had a softball tournment and I saw the winter soldier on Friday! What the heck happened to SHIELD? I mean, how are they going to make The Age of Ultron? *pulls hair out* so I'm just going to update this and cry myself to sleep. Goodnight.**_


	8. ready to go

"Uncle Bucky's stable?" I handed him a tissue.

"Yes, and he's asking for me and you. I'm going to see him tomorrow." He wiped his eyes. "I'm going to bed.

"Goodnight." I kissed his cheek.

I went back and sat down beside Anna and Sophie again.

"Who's Uncle Bucky?" Anna finally looked up from her phone.

"Bucky Barnes. He was my Dad's best friend for life. He 'died' on a mission and then he was the Winter Soldier. He had his memory's wiped after every mission and then finally he ran off because HYDRA wanted him back and they callasped. He was in a mental hospital for the last fifteen years and I guess he's finally stable and is asking for my Dad. But anyway, what did you and Skaar do?"

Anna blushed a deep red. "Nothing." She bowed her head.

Sophie punched her shoulder. "Oh you lier. You guys were a half an hour late. It doesn't take that long to get somthing out of his locker."

"Yeah, you must've had to get somthing else." I raised and eyebrow.

Anna sighed. "Come in closer. Closer. Closer. We-"

"Hey! Are we going to watch transformers or what?" Jake shoved his way into our circle.

I groaned and stood up. "Yeah, I just need to find it first." I wave to my Dad's never ending video collection.

"Holy shit. That's a lot of movies." He mumbled and I started digging threw the first movie box.

So after a while, I found Transformers and popped it in the DVD player and snuggled up beside Jake.

He leaned his head into mine. "You know, your Dad is going to figure out sleepovers are a bad idea for teenagers." He whispered.

I shushed him. "Shh! He might hear you."

Jake smiled and kissed me. "I love you."

Sophie threw popcorn at us. "Boo you whores."

Jake caught it in his mouth. "I think the only whores here are Skaar and Anna."

We all looked at them having a full make out session. "Gross. Well, we know what they were doing after school today." Jake mumbled.

I smile. "She almost told us but you had to come barging in." I ruffle his hair.

Jake scuffs. "Well sorry!" He brushed the loose hair out of my face.

Our eyes locked and sparks flew. "Jake... what time is it?" I noticed the sun going down.

He unlocked his phone. "Seven- already? Oh well, you've got a big day tomorrow anyway. Meeting your Uncle and all." He drug his sleeping bag next to mine.

"What if he doesn't like me though?" I said as Jake snuggled down next to me.

Jake sighed. "So, let me get this straight. Bucky is your Dad's friend since child birth and you're wondering if he will like you? You look just like your Dad. I think he will like you."

I pushed my head into his. "Well, he's kind of mentally unstable and he is just starting to get his memory's back. I will just stand on his right side then." I kissed him.

Jake squished my face to his. "I think he will love you." He kissed my forehead and turned his attention to the screen.

I glanced at Skaar and Anna, who were know cuddeling and Skaar was whispering in her ear.

"I have never seen Skaar this happy." I whispered to Jake.

Jake smiled into my hair. "I know. Him and Anna must've done somthing that made them like that." He whispered.

"I have a few ideas how." I mumbled and suddenly felt tired. I yawned. "Goodnight honey." I kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Babe." He wrapped his arm protectivly around me.

And then I fell asleep.

I woke up to Jake kissing me. "Good morning beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

I stretched my arms and sat up. "What time is it?"

Jake smiled. "Six in the morning. I thought your Dad would freak if he saw you and me sleeping _right _next to eachother."

I kissed his cheek. "Maybe. Thanks for waking me up so we could watch the sunrise." I turned to the big glass window that took up the wall of our livingroom.

Jake sighed at the orange and yellow horizon. "It looks like melted metel."

I laughed silentley and snuggled his shoulder. "Jake, only you would see it like that."

Jake smiled down at me. "That's the only way I see it."

Right then, my Dad stumbled into the kitchen with bloodshot eyes. "What are you two doing up?" He slurred.

"Getting up early." I said. "What are you doing up?"

My Dad slumped with a cup of coffee at the table. "Force of habit. We are going to see Bucky at about lunch." He rubbed his forehead.

"Okay, what time will they be leaving?" I pulled my blanket farther around me.

"Ten. I'm going to watch TV." My Dad slumped to his room. I knew he was trying to get his mind off of Bucky.

Jake took out his phone. "We should wake everyone up. I know Skaar and Anna will sleep until noon. And I have the perfect way to do that." He smirked.

"I don't even want to know." I shook my head.

So reader, I'm not going to narrow down the gruesome details over Anna's hand where it shouldn't be and Lucas punching Jake in the groin so I'm just going to skip to breakfast.

"Here's bacon and eggs." My Dad set a big plate in the center of the table.

"Thanks." We all said together.

I took four peices of bacon and handed two to Jake. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He crunched down on it.

My Dad sat down at the head of the table. "So, your parents are going to pick you up in two hours then me and Peggy have to head out." He places his hands on the table.

Sophie swallows her eggs. "I need to ask you a personal question. How do you think Bucky will react the Peggy?"

My Dad balls his hands into fists. "I don't know."

I reach across the table and pat his hands. "I promise I won't be annoying."

My Dad forces a painful smile. "I don't think you can keep that promise."

I pretend to be shocked. "I am offended!"

Jake scuffed and I punched him in the arm. "Oh shut up."

I thought I saw my Dad smile but it vanished as quickly as it came.

Uncle Bruce and Thor pulled up in the driveway. "Skaar, Anna. Your parents are here." My Dad said.

Skaar and Anna grabbed their stuff and headed out.

"Bye Skaar! Bye Anna!" I call out the front door.

"Bye Peggy!" Anna calls out of her Dad's car.

"Bye Peggy!" Skaae waved.

Jake looked down at his phone. "My Dad says that I'm flying home." He kissed my cheek. "Bye, have fun. Bye Mr. Rogers!" He stepped out onto our porch and put on his suit.

Sophie hugged me. "We're walking home. Good luck."

Lucas slapped me on the back. "Good luck. Next time the sleepover is at our house and Anna and Skaar are going to be seperated." He winked at me. "So are you and Jake. Bye." He walked out the door.

My Dad walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to get dressed." I walked into my room.

What should I wear to meet my crazy Uncle? So I go into my closet and pick out a yellow floral dress with a jean jacket and put on my nice brown combat boots.

I step out of my room. "Ready." I said after I brushed my hair.

My Dad smiled and fixed his nineteen-forty button down jacket. "Okay."

"You look nice." I brushed lint off the coller.

He eyed my dress. "You do too. Are those your nice combat boots?"

I spun in a circle. "Yep! It's a good occassion to wear them!"

My Dad hugged me. "Peggy," He paused to sniff. "Are you ready?"

I walk to the counter and hand him a tissue. "Yes, Dad- Dad. I think Uncle Bucky will be happy to see us, exspecialy you."

He wipes his nose. "Thanks Peggy." We started walking out of the door. "Maybe this is the one thing Captain America isn't brave enough for."

**Hey! Sorry this took so long to update, my cousins are coming over this week for the fourth of July party and fire works because we live right by the buckaroo so I maybe won't be updating for a while. I said maybe though. I know I spelled exspecialy though, you don't have to correct me. What do you think Skaar and Anna did though? Where do you think he hand was? Please review!**


	9. Uncle Bucky

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala- oh you're back! So where was I? Oh yes, we were going to see Uncle Bucky.

"Dad, do you think he'll like me?" I said as we pulled up to the VA.

My Dad smiled. "Of course he'll like you baby." He pushed open his door.

I did the same and we walked up to the front desk.

"Hey Sam! Long time no see!" My Dad slapped hands with a man infront of the front desk.

"Hey Steve! Who's this? She looks a little young to be your girlfriend." The man named Sam looked at me.

My Dad laughed. "This is my daughter, Peggy."

"Hi." I said. "So you're the Falcon?" I shook hands with him.

He smiled. "Yeah. Kind of retired now though." Then he grimaced. "Are you here to see Bucky?"

He Dad's smile turned watery. "Yeah. Come on Peggy." He led me down the hall. He pushed open the door. "Bucky?" He paused in the doorway.

"Steve?" Said a voice inside.

My Dad rushed inside. "Bucky, Bucky are you feeling okay?" I paused in the doorway. "I want you to meet someone. Come in Peggy." He waved me in.

I stepped into the room to see a man with long brown hair and an metal arm. "Hello." Was all I said.

Uncle Bucky turned to my Dad. "Is this your daughter?"

My Dad smiled. "Yes. I wanted you to meet her."

Bucky smiled. "She looks just like you." He said slowly.

I sat down in a chair. "That's what everyone says."

"I can't beleive you finally got a girl." He mumbled under his breath.

My Dad winced. "She died."

Bucky was silent. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

My Dad grimaced. "That's okay. You didn't know." He reached across the bed for Bucky's real hand.

Bucky winced. "Steve, they're realsing me."

My Dad slumped down in his chair. "Oh Bucky-"

Uncle Bucky hid his face in his hair. "Steve, can I come live with you guys?" His voice cracked.

My Dad knelt beside his bed. "Bucky, remember when I was ten and I got peunumiona and you stayed at my house for a month and you missed school?"

"Steve-"

"My mom never asked you to leave because she knew you wouldn't." My Dad took Bucky's metal hand and his real hand. "Of course you can stay with us."

I think they forgot I was even there so I went outside into the hall and sat down on the floor.

After a few minutes I heard crying, I poked my face back in to see my Dad's head in Bucky's lap and his shoulder's shaking.

_Poor Dad. _Seeing him like this breaks my heart. My Dad seems so tough in battles, but when he sees his best friend? Oh boy. We better not let enemy's see him. I noticed that my Dad didn't even bring his shield with him in the car. I can see how this is very important to Dad.

"Steve, are you really sure this is okay? Will Peggy be okay with her- her-" I heard Uncle Bucky's voice break.

"Her Uncle. And I think she will love it." I saw my Dad run his hand over his metal arm and Bucky winces. "Does it hurt?"

Bucky shakes his head. "No, it's just-" He looks down.

"You don't want to be known as the Winter Soldier." My Dad finishes for him.

Bucky nodds and huggs my Dad. "Once again, thanks for letting me stay."

"I'm with you until the end of the line."

_-~-~ line break-~-~-_

You can stay in here." My Dad plopped Bucky's bag on the guest bedroom's bed.

Bucky looked around nervously. "Thanks..." He eyed the dresser like it might explode.

My Dad clapped a hand on his back. "Buck, make yourself at home. My house is now your house."

I did somthing unexpected, I went up and hugged him.

Bucky recoiled. "What was that for?" He said after hugging me back.

"For being the best Uncle in the Universe. He even has a metal arm to punch all the bullys away."

My Dad looked at me. "Are you getting bullied?"

I smiled. "Only by the ones who are jelous of us." I said.

My Dad smiled. "Well kick their knees backwards for me please." He said.

"I already did." I turned away before he could say anything else.

I went into my room to text Jake. **BOLD- Peggy **_Italic- Jake_

**Hey Jake!**

_Hey Babe, how did the visit go?_

**Well, it's not really a visit if you count seeing him everyday...**

_What?_

**He moved in with us**

_Really? That's cool, I guess no more sleepovers then :(_

**We can! We just can't make out and stuff and do what Skaar and Anna did.**

_Did you ever figure out what they did?_

**No! I'm going to text her, bye! Love you!**

_Bye, love you too. :*_

I started to start texting Anna when my Dad walked into my room and sat on my bed.

"Peggy?" He said.

I put down my phone. "What?"

He kneaded his hands together. "With Bucky living with us is going to be a big responisbility. He has medicine and stuff, he doesn't sleep well and he eats very little. But I need you to help with that stuff." He looked at me in the eye.

"Dad, I don't have school for the next week, of course I can help." I hugged him.

My Dad gave me a watery smile. "Thanks Peggy. But... there's one small problem for you..." He gave a bigger smile. "Jake can't come over this week."

I think my jaw hit my quilt. "Really? Are you kidding me? Aw great." I slapped my forehead.

My Dad slapped me on the back. "Well, it's a good thing for me. I'm making dinner, do you have any opinnons?" He paused in the doorway.

"Um, no." I said and fallowed him out of my room.

"Hey Buck! What do you want for dinner?" My Dad said as he turned on the stove.

Bucky slowly walked into the kitchen. "Uh, I don't know." He paused akwardly at the counter.

My Dad hauled him into the kitchen and sat him on a stool. "Aw come on Bucky, we used to do this all the time. Come on, your favorite used to be spagettii."

Bucky looked nervous. "Okay."

My Dad put a pot of water on the stove. "Peggy, can you grab me the noodles please?"

I hopped off the counter edge that I was sitting on. "Yep. Do you want the sauce too?"

"Yeah. Hey Buck, do you want olives in yours?" He sat next to Bucky.

"Do I want olives in it?" He sounded afraid.

"They were your favorite." My Dad said. "Of course you want them. Peggy-"

"Yes, I will get you the olives too." I finished for him.

I went into the pantry and got the sauce, noodles and olives. "Here you go." I dumped them next to my Dad.

My Dad smiled. "Thanks. Oh and can you put the noodles in?"

I groaned. "Yes sir." I put the noodles in the boiling pot.

I saw Bucky smile. "You are training her like a military sergant." He muttered.

My Dad laughed. "That's the point!"

"Hey, I can hear you! You already know that I'm joining the military." I grumbled.

My Dad smiled. "You better." He mumbled under his breath. "I need to go to the bathroom, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." He pointed at me and Bucky as he walked down the hall.

Bucky pursed his lips and said. "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." He mumbled.

My Dad looked shocked and then laughed. "Punk."

"Jerk." Bucky was standing up now. "Wait, what did I just say?"

My Dad walked back and hugged Bucky. "You remembered. You remembered, you remembered." I saw tears soaking his shirt.

I saw Bucky hugging my Dad back. "I remember all my missions, Steve. I hate it." I also saw him crying.

I felt tears coming on myself but I wiped them away and watched this beautiful scene.

"Bucky, Bucky it's okay. It's okay." My Dad stroked Bucky's long tangled hair.

"Hey Steve, can you give me a haircut?"

**Hey! Sorry this took so long to update! We had the fourth of july over here in America and I live close to Rodeo grounds so we had fireworks for four nights and my cousins were here so I didn't get a chance to work on this a lot. Soo, *dodges rock* I came out here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling attacked right now. LOL, please review! Reviews help me update faster.**


	10. the sister fight

"Steve, can you give me a haircut?"

There was dead silence in the kitchen, my Dad comes over and stands by him. "Sure, did Hydra ever give you a haircut?" My Dad winces.

Bucky laughs. "Yeah, I wouldn't let them though. I remember shoving the scissors down the mans-" He paused and then he laughed. "Never mind."

My Dad smiled. "Peggy, watch the noodles. Come on Bucky." He waved him into the bathroom.

I smiled. My Dad looked so happy! So I watched the noodles. After a few minutes I heard the sound of a razor being turned on and a few soothing words. Then my Dad and Bucky walked back into the kitchen.

My Dad smiled. "He looks just like how he did in-" He stopped. "1943."

Bucky didn't look to happy about his new haircut but he sat back down on his stool. "Thanks." He said.

I poured the noodles in the strainer and started heating up the sauce. "It looks great, Uncle Bucky."

He winced. "Thanks. How long are you going to keep calling me Uncle?"

"Um, forever?" I shrugged.

He looked down at the counter top. "I'm not really your Uncle though."

I sighed and sat down acrossed from him. "Tony, Pepper, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Jane and Bruce aren't really my Aunt and Uncle's but I still call them that." I sat a glass of water infront of him. "Even if I am dating Jake Stark."

Bucky spit out his water. "You're dating Stark's kid?" He turned to my Dad. "Do you know about this?"

My Dad grimaced. "Unfortunetly yes, I do. They don't do anything bad though. I don't really trust Anna and Skaar though." He mumbled.

I laughed. "They still won't tell me what they did."

My Dad's eyes widend. "They did somthing?"

I handed him a bowl of spagettii and set one down infront of Bucky. "Yeah. But Anna was on her phone most of the sleepover and I personally don't understand mine." I grabbed a bowl for myself.

My Dad slurps up a noodle. "Then why did I buy it?"

I shrugged. "So I can call you?"

Bucky watches us in amazment. "Steve, you've raised her right." He mumbles.

Dad gives us a watery smle. "She's still a kid Bucky."

"Hey!" I wipe spagettii sauce off my mouth. "I'm sixteen!"

Bucky laughs. "Hey Steve, remember when I was sixteen?"

My Dad laughs. "Yeah, you were shipping off-" He stops in his sentence and clears his throat. "We still had sleepovers. We put the couch pillows on the floor, it was wild."

Bucky smiles. "That was right after- You know what? Never mind." He focuses on his spagettii.

I put my bowl in the sink. "I'm done. I'm going to my room." I kissed my Dad and Bucky on the cheek, who flinced.

But instead of going to my room, I hid behind the wall of the bathroom and listened to their conversation.

"Bucky, she really looks up to you." I heard my Dad say.

A scratchy voice replied. "Yeah, and I don't know why."

I peeked my head around and looked at my Dad who placed a hand on his metal arm. "Bucky. You saved my life."

Bucky pulled his arm away. "You were my mission, and I failed."

My Dad pulled Bucky closer. "Bucky. That doesn't matter anymore."

Bucky pushed his chair away. "Steve, you don't know how bad it is with them. Every fucking mission, they wiped my memory. When that one mission where you reconized me, it all started coming back. Then they wiped my memory-"

I didn't listen to the rest because I snuck back into my room, unable to listen to more.

I picked up my phone. Jake had texted me.

_Hey Babe! Would you care to join me at Stark tower for a night of video games and sibbling wars?_

I smiled and texted him back.

**I would love too! I'll ask my Dad. How will I get there?**

He texted back almost immedietly.

_Would an flying with me count as transportation?_

**Hell yeah! I'll ask my Dad but leave out all the flying stuff!**

I opened the door and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Dad, can I go to Jake's?" I asked.

My Dad's eyes were red. "Sure, sure whatever."

"Thanks." I walked out of the kitchen and into the livingroom where I texted Jake.

**My Dad says it's OK, when will you be here?**

_Look out the window._

"Jake?" I ask as he touches down on the sidewalk.

"Hey Babe!" I opened his metal arms. "Are you ready to fly?" His helmet flipped open.

I smiled. "Yeah!"

Jake looked me up and down. "You look nice today. Come here."

I blushed and crawled between his metal arms. "Thanks."

"Are you ready?" He squezed his metal arms around me.

"Yeah!" I said as he took off.

"So, how's Bucky and your Dad?" He asked as we spotted Stark tower.

I sighed. "It's like a conversation of nerverminds. My Dad is crying all the time and Bucky is starting to remember more. But somtimes my Dad looks happy."

"Oh." Was all he said. It was silent once we touched down on the landing pad.

"Did you guys upgrade it?" I asked.

Jake threw himself down on the couch. "Yeah, want to see Marie and Chloe wrestle?"

I sat down next to him. Chloe and Marie are his older sisters. Marie takes after Jake and Uncle Tony while Chloe fallows her mother. "Sure."

Jake started talking to Jarvis. "Hey Jarvis, tell Chloe that Marie stole Chloe's new sweater."

Jarvis responded. "Are you sure, Jake?"

Jake threw his arm around me. "Oh, I'm sure."

I turned to Jake. "How do you know that Chloe got a new sweater?"

Jake rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Everytime she gets new clothes, she _has _to show it off." Jake shrugged. "This is my revenge."

I laughed as Chloe and Marie came pounding down the stairs, yelling at the top of thier lungs.

"Marie! I told you not to touch my stuff!" Chloe stomps her sparkly foot.

Marie wipes motor oil out of her hair. "I wouldn't touch that hidious thing for all Dad's money!" She wipes the oil on Chloe.

Chloe recoils. "You _bitch_. This was five hundered dollers for this skirt!"

Marie laughs. "Well, when I sell this new car I am working on, I'll give you five hundred dollers to fix that _god _ugly face of yours!"

Chloe crosses her arms. "I wasn't going to tell you this but I slept with your boyfriend."

I think my jaw hit the couch cusions.

Marie is shell shocked. "Are you fucking serious! Me and Dylan have been together for ten years!"

Chloe grabbed a tissue and smuged the motor oil. "You're dating Dylan? I thought you were dating Ryan!"

Jake laughs into my neck. "She's not very smart." He mumbled.

All this needs is popcorn.

Marie rubs her forehead. "Are you kidding me? _You're_ dating Ryan! You are an idiot- what are you two doing here?" She looks at us.

Jake blinks. "What are you doing here? And, Chloe. You slept with Ryan, how many times is this?"

Chloe raises an open hand but then lowers it, seeing me. "Oh hello Peggy! How are you?"

I hesitate. "Good, you have motor oil on your face." I motion to above her eye.

Chloe shrieks and runs into room- ahem, I mean loft, still screaming.

Marie scowls. "I'm going to work on my car."

Jake leans into my neck after she leaves. "I love you for putting up with my family."

I scruff his hair. "It's actually pretty entertaining."

Uncle Tony walks into the room. "What's entertaining?" He belches.

I look over at him. "Chloe and Marie fighting."

Uncle Tony holds out his drink. "I heard that she fucked Marie's boyfriend?"

Jake sighs. "Chloe got her and Marie's boyfriend mixed up. She slept with her own boyfriend."

Tony sighs. "I'm going to talk to her." He turns in the direction that Chloe's bedroom is in.

I stop him. "I wouldn't, she got motor oil on her face."

Tony sighs. "I'm not going to deal with that. I'll be in my room, watching TV."

After he left, Jake pulled me in for a kiss. "I've been wanting to do that since I picked you up."

I blushed and curled into his neck. "Me too."

My phone buzzed in my pocked, it was my Dad,

**Coming to pick you up, be there in an hour.**

"Shit." I mumbled and threw my phone down.

Jake turned my head to his. "What's wrong?" His blue eyes worried.

I waved him off. "My Dad's coming in an hour to pick me up."

"Fuck." Jake cursed. "Come on, I want to show you somthing." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the garage.

**sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was at the beach for three days and next week I am going camping for a full week so don't expect any updates! Review!**


	11. Jake's gift

So we walked down into the garage with Jake's hands over my eyes.

"What is this all about?" I asked.

"You'll see." Jake said as we plopped down on the last step. "You'll see."

"Jake, you have five seconds to take your hands off my eyes before I break them." I put my hands on his hands.

He took them off. "Hold on, keep them closed!" I heard him rustle some stuff.

"If it's another iron man suit, I don't want it!" I warned him.

"It's not." Jake said and took my hand and led me over somewhere. "Okay, you can open now."

I opened my eyes. On a table was a wooden picture frame with a picture of us after our first battle. I was kissing his cheek, Jake was blushing.

"Jake- did you make this?" I turned to him.

Jake blushed like he did in the picture. "Yeah, our aniversary is in a couple of days and my Mom and Dad are taking all of us to the beach, I wanted to give you it now. Wood isn't really my thing, it took a long time to make."

I felt myself blush. "Jake, you didn't have to do this." I said. "I totally forgot about our aniversary!"

Jake waved me off. "Naw, it's fine. You don't have to get me anything."

I walked up to him and hugged him. "Jake, you are the best boyfriend in the entire world, of course I have to get you somthing!" I shouted.

Jake put his arm around me. "Thanks." He blushed and started walking up the stairs.

"So, what beach are you going to?" I leaned into his neck.

"Some beach in Florida." Jake said.

"Oh." I said. "Why don't you just go to a beach here?"

Jake sighed. "I don't know. Mom thinks they're too rocky or cold or polutted. Somthing like that. All I know is that Dad wants to stay home." He paused on the top step. "You're so beautiful when you're thinking."

I blushed. I was trying to think of a present to give Jake. "That isn't somthing I would hear from the son of Iron man."

Jake opened his mouth to say somthing but JARVIS started talking.

"Peggy Rogers, your Father is coming up in the elevator."

"Shit." I cursed. "He said he would be here in an hour."

"Hey Peggy." My Dad stepped out of the elevator. "Where's Stark?" He looked around.

Jake spoke up. "He's in his room, watching TV."

My Dad knit his eyebrows. "Oh, come on Peggy. We can't leave Bucky alone. He didn't want to come after- nevermind. Come on."

I wondered what that was all about but I kissed Jake goodbye and hung onto my picture frame as we rode down into the loby.

My Dad finally noticed it when we got in the car. "What's that?"

I held it out proudly. "Jake made it."

He looked at the picture. "You guys were twelve in this picture. This was your first battle with the chatauri."

I smiled. "Yeah..."

My Dad started the car and handed me back my picture. "I want you to hit the bag today. I ordered six more."

I nodded. "I'll get right on that."

My Dad suddenly remembered somthing. "And I asked Natasha if she could teach you some martial arts. She said she would come over on weekends."

I nodded. "I'm getting clumsey on my footwork."

The car was silent the whole way home.

_line break_

When we got home, I changed into my training outfit and walked into the training room to see Bucky lifting some weights.

"Watcha doing?" I peered closely and all the weights he was lifting.

He set the weights down with a thud. "I'm seeing how much weight I can put on this thing before it snaps." He shrugged. "I'm at about a thousand pounds right now." He flexed his metal arm.

I looked at the barbell loaded with 100 and 50 pounds. "Well, I'm just going to hit the bag if you don't mind." I motioned to the punching bag.

Bucky nodded and started lifting again.

I started hitting in a pattern, after a few minutes, I threw my left hook, right hook and then the bag flew off the wall.

Bucky stared at me in disbelief. "You are really strong."

I scuffed. "Says the one with a metal arm." I picked up another punching bag off the floor and hung it up.

Bucky shrugged. "I really don't like it, anyway. I heard you were at Starks." He lifted it up again.

I threw a punch. "Yeah, he's going to Florida and won't see me for a while." I started my reutien again.

Bucky added another 50 pounds. "Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know. We had a week off of school because my creepy art teacher was working for- nevermind." I quickly stopped.

Bucky dropped the weights with a thud. "Who was he working for?" His voice wavered.

"HYDRA." I said casualy. Swallowing the lump in my throat.

"What was his name." I saw Bucky's hands shake as he lifted it again.

"Glen Bledsoe." I saw that I was punching weakly so I punched really hard.

Bucky laughed, it sounded forced though. "He was a creep."

I kept punching. "You knew him?"

Bucky sighed. "Yeah, we shared a bunk together. He was on the bottom though. I heard him moan somtimes in the night, one time I found him- jacking off to pictures of little girls." He shuddered. "It was very quiet that morning."

I sighed. "I always thought he was a little creepy." I punched and punched and punched until the punching bag flew off the wall again.

My Dad came in. "House keeping." He said in his fake spanish accent. "Is that two already?" He said, noticing the two detatched punching bags.

"Yeah." I wiped sweat off of my forehead and thankfully took a glass of water from my Dad. I sat against the wall. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

My Dad handed a glass to Bucky. "Training. Natasha is coming over to work with you."

Bucky flinced. "Natasha, as in Black Widow?"

My Dad sighed. "Buck, I totally forgot-"

"No, no it's fine. Two bullet holes will clear the air." He said stiffly.

I wondered what he ment by two bullet holes but I ignored it. "Can I go to bed?"

My Dad kissed my forehead. "Sure, goodnight."

I hugged him. "Goodnight." I went over to Bucky. "Goodnight Uncle Bucky." I hugged him as well, who flinched.

I walked into my room and put on my pajamas and crawled under my quilt with my phone. I went on instagram, oh look I got five new fallowers. Note the sarcasum. After Fury had told the whole world about who I was, I had like 40 fallowers, now I have like 4K . Jake always had like 2K but now he has 7K.

I yawned and clicked off my phone and closed my eyes. I drifted off to sleep, then I heard a noise.

"Bucky, Bucky it's okay. It's okay. It was only a dream." I heard my Dad say.

"How do you know that? Steve, Steve you were de- dead!" I heard Bucky say.

I heard my Dad shush him. "Bucky, I'm alive. It's fine."

"Steve! You son of a-"

"Shh, you'll wake up Peggy!"

I heard a sob. "Dead, Steve you were dead. Dead, dead, dead, dead." He kept repeating the word over and over.

"Bucky, are you okay? Do you need to go back to the VA?"

I heard Bucky cry out. "No, no. I'm fine, fine. You can go back to bed now."

"Are you sure?" I heard a note of hurt in my Dad's voice.

"I'm good. Goodnight."

"Goodnight- Steve."

I heard my Dad close the door and pad back into his room.

I turned over on my side. Bucky really cares about my Dad. My Dad really cares about Bucky. I decided not to think about that. Soon I fell asleep.

"Margaret Rogers, get your butt out of bed!"

I rolled over and crouched on the floor. I went into my closet and picked out a pare of dark skinny jeans with my black combat boots and a blue mesh sweater with a white tank top underneath.

"I'm comeing!" I called as I brushed my hair.

I ran into the kitchen as my Dad checked his watch. "Two minutes on the dot. I see you're getting faster." He set a plate of pancakes infront of me.

"Pancakes? When did you get fancy about cooking?" I was shocked, my Dad _never_ made pancakes.

"They're Bucky's favorite!" Was all my Dad said.

Bucky stumbled into the kitchen, purple bags under his eyes. "What's my favorite?"

My Dad checked his watch. "Five minutes. You're getting slow. And pancakes, with a lot of syrup and butter."

Bucky slumped down in a chair. "You time us when we get ready? At- six in the morning!" Bucky looked at the clock.

"The early bird gets the worm." I said with a mouth full of pancakes.

Bucky glared at my Dad. "You taught her that didn't you?"

My Dad smiled whistfully. "Of course."

**Hey Guys! Sorry I was gone camping. FOR SEVEN DAYS WITH NO WIFI! We were going to stay six but they decided an extra day. So, here's the chapter, enjoy! Please review!**


	12. Rylen's insults

Aunt Natasha came about eight.

I was hitting my third punching bag when she came into the training room.

"Hey Peggy!" Aunt Natasha said. "How many is that today?"

I let my fists drop to my side. "I just started. I knocked two down yesterday."

Aunt Natasha smiled. "Are you ready to start training?"

I sighed. "Sure."

So we trained for about half of the day, in that time I had improved a lot. I had learned how to snap someones neck, do a round house kick perfectly and judo flip someone, also much more.

Aunt Natasha took a sip of water. "You improved very fast, Peggy."

I chugged my water bottle. "Thanks for helping me."

Natasha smiled. "No problem. Next time I'll bring Sophie."

I nodded as I downed my water. "I am really grateful that you even came. What happened between you and Bucky?"

Natasha set her glass down like she knew this day would come. She pulled her shirt down to show her shoulder. "He shot me here-" She lifted the edge to show her waist. "And there. He was the winter soldier though, not your Uncle Bucky."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Oh." Was all I could say.

She picked up her bag. "I must be going then." She kissed my cheek. "Keep working on your foot work." She walked out the door.

I walked back into my room. I wondered what else happened while Bucky was the Winter Soldier. Between Natasha and my Dad of course.

My Dad walked into my room. "Hey, how was training?"

I sighed. "Good, Aunt Natasha told me that-" I lowered my voice. "Uncle Bucky shot her twice."

My Dad sighed and sat on my bed, he rubbed his forehead. "Honey, that week was very _very _stressful. Besides, he's all better now."

I flopped down on my bed. "Do you think he remembers that?"

Dad ruffled my hair. "I think but lets forget about that for a while." He stood up and snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, your school is re opening in two days."

I groaned and planted face first into my pillow. "I don't want to go back to school."

My Dad laughed. "Oh they found you a new art teacher anyway. Cheer up. Go hit the bag for a while then."

I groaned and dragged myself off my bed. "Okay, fine. You better start ordering more then."

My Dad laughed and walked back into the kitchen.

I walked back into the training room and hooked another punching bag onto the clip. I started hitting in the same pattern and after a few minutes, the bag flew off the wall.

So I hooked another one up as my Dad came in with _his _training clothes on. "How many left?"

"One." I handed him the last punching bag.

"Thanks." He set his bag up. "So, did Natasha show you how to do a round house kick?" He started punching.

"Yeah."

I watched him for a few minutes. I looked at his eyes, it looked like he wanted to punch all of his problems away.

I turned away and started swinging. When I punched, I punched away all my problem's like my Dad. I hit with the strength I had to kick that guy's knee backwards, I swung with the same might I swung my shield. My fist collided with the bag one more time, the same time my Dad's did and they both flew off the hooks.

I wiped the sweat off my brow. "Wow." I grabbed my water bottle and started unwrapping the tape from my hands.

I saw Bucky come in the room with my phone in his hands, taking pictures.

He smiled. "I thought you might want some memorys." He handed me my phone.

I took my phone and hugged him. "Thank you. Did you get the one where the punching bags both flew off at the same time?"

Bucky smiled. "Yeah and I got a picture of you guys punching at the same time."

My Dad started unwrapping the tape from his hands as well. "Well we share the same genes." He put the tape in his bag.

Bucky smiled, a real smile. "Really? I wouldn't know." He said all sarcasticly.

I stuffed the tape in my bag and set my water bottle down. "Now I just need to train with my shield."

My Dad snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! I was going set up some targets for you to practice throwing them!" He jogged into our room in the back and brought out a big metal target. "You should practice your aim."

I grabbed my shield off the floor. "Okay, fine. How does this even work?"

"Here." My Dad grabbed my shield as an example. "When you throw it, it sticks!" He threw my shield and it stuck in the center of the target. "See! Stark gave it to me."

After I retrieved my shield, I threw it straight into the center. "This is too easy." I whined.

I should've never whined. "Easy?" He clicked a button and the target started moving. "Now try."

_le line break_

"Hey Peggy, are you signing up for the softball team?" Anna aproched me at school when it had re opened.

I looked at the flyer. "I don't know, maybe. Between training and saving the world, I don't think I have time."

"Oh come on." Anna pleaded me. "Please- what happened to that guy?"

My breath catches in my throat. "I think that's the guy that I kicked his knee backwards."

Anna looks at me funny. "Are you serious? That doesn't sound like you unless he's a bad guy."

I sigh and rub my forehead as we get closer to the guy. "It sounded like he wanted to rape me." I muttered.

Anna sighed. "Couldn't you have just yelled and pushed him. Not kick his figgen knee backwards."

I turned to face her. "What would my Dad do?"

She thought for a moment. "He would've took his shield, held it up to his face and punch it as hard as he could."

"Right." I said. "That would've killed him. Is mine worse or better?"

Anna sighed. "Better-"

"Oh my poor baby! What happened to you!" Rylen ran up and kissed the man with the backwards knee.

Anna made a growling noise in the back of her throat. "She's is dating him?"

"Tyler? Who did this to you?" Her voice sounded full of fake concern.

Tyler locked eyes with me in the crowd. "Peggy Rogers."

Rylen didn't seem so surprized. "Of course she did." She marched over to me. "Peggy, you _bitch_." She pushed me.

I didn't fall over but I stumbled. "I'm the bitch? Says the girl who's father tried to take over the world. He killed eighty people in two days. Destroyed half of New York and killed Phil Coulson." I narrow my eyes at her.

Rylen's face went white. "You think that was my fault? He was mad at his family!"

A crowd had surrounded us now.

Anna's face turned red. "He's adopted."

Rylen turned to Anna. "Oh stay out of it." She turned back to me. "You think your so special. Just because your Dad's Captain America doesn't mean you can do whatever you want to the people I love!"

Now that made me angry. "You think I can do whatever I want because of who my Dad is? You should be thrown in the stockade! Pardon my French, but you're so wound up, if you stuck a lump of coal up your ass in two weeks it'll be a diamond." I finished.

Rylen looked like she wanted to murder me. "Ferris Bueller? Oh nice. Well you can go piss up a flag pole then."

I clenched my fists. "Well if you haven't noticed, I am not a boy. I couldn't tell with you."

Rylen's face turned red. "Didn't your Mommy ever tell you that it's rude to insult people?"

I felt like punching her in the face. "No because she's dead. Why insult my Mom when you can insult your boyfriend. How many is that this week, three? Four?"

Tyler burst through the crowd. "Hey, that's not nice! She isn't a whore!" He tried to defend his 'true love'.

I turned to the on lookers. "How many of you boys have dated Rylen Delcruz?"

Several boys raised their hands. I counted fifteen. "Fifteen-" The bell rang.

Rylen looked me in the eye. "This isn't over Rogers. Me, you after school." She walked away.


	13. the 'fight'

**Guest- Sorry if I offended you! It seemed right in my mind to write it like that! Captain America isn't a house keeper in this one though! ;) Sorry if I offended you! :***

I tried not to think about my fight with Rylen during class, but it sort of over took my mind a couple of times.

"Peggy- Peggy are you listening?" Sophie shook my shoulder during Math.

I shook my head. "I can't get this out of my head." I mumbled to her.

Sophie patted my shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do fine. You can't beat her butt. What's the answer for number twelve?"

I sighed. "Three hundered and ninety two."

Sophie smiled. "Thanks. Are you trying out for the softball team?"

I sighed yet again. "Yeah sure. Are you?"

Sophie smiled. "Yeah and gymnastics. What positon do you play?"

I smiled. "Pitcher, you?"

"Catcher. They still need coaches. I was thinking your Dad and my Mom?"

I looked down at my paper. "I don't know. He's so busy with Bucky and-"

"Barton! Rogers! It looks like more talking then working!" yelled at us.

"Sorry Mr. Gear." We said at the same time.

I bent my head and did my work.

_le line break_

"So you're seriously going to fight Rylen?" Jake walked next to me at the end of the day.

"If that's what it takes. I think her boyfriend is a big weeny. He's having his girlfriend fight for him."

Jake winced. "You would fight Tyler Sandler?"

I smiled. "Yeah! Do you know who my Dad is?" I stopped at my locker and threw my books inside but kept my backpack.

Jake leaned up against the lockers. "Um, maybe the most patriotic man on earth."

I turned around. "Okay, I'm ready."

Jake put a hand on my shoulder. "You better take her down!" He whisper yells.

I walked out into the court yard to see that a crowd has formed. I push through to see Tyler rubbing Rylen's shoulders like a boxer and talking into her ear.

I throw my backpack down. "Yo reindeer spawn! You ready?" I already had a plan in my head.

"Reindeer spwan?" Rylen steps forward. "Really mature."

I bowed. "I thank my Uncle Tony for that one."

Jake smiled and patted my shoulder. "You got a plan?"

I nodded. "Yep."

Elizibeth stepped between us. "Okay ladies, I want a good, clean fight. 1,2,3 fight!"

We circled each other. Rylen looked pale. "What are you waiting for princess? Too scared to start?"

"Don't call me princess!" Rylen snapped.

I shook my head. "Oh well. I'll start then." I jutted foreward like I was going to tackle her, I stopped. She pushed threw the crowd screaming and ran into the street.

Tyler threw me a glance and ran off to find her.

I laughed hugged Jake. "I told you had a plan." I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Sophie came running up to me. "I knew you would win!" She hugged me.

Anna hugged me. "I love to see my cousin running away scared." She smiled.

Skaar patted me on the back. "If only you were science smart."

I smiled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Skaar shrugged. "Nevermind." He kissed Sophie. "If I got married to Anna I don't want to be related to Rylen."

Anna gasped. "What do you mean? She's already my cousin! You don't have to deal with her."

I step foreward. "Correction. I delt with her and her weird boyfriend."

Anna looks like she wants to argue but Skaar hugged her and whispered somthing in her ear. Anna immedietly calmed down.

Jake walked up behind me and hugged me from the back. "You had the best plan."

I smiled. "I've got to go. My Dad is going to wonder where I am. I have to take care of Bucky today! Bye." I kissed Jake and started walking up the street.

I walked until they couldn't see me and ran the rest of the way.

I reached my house and pushed open the door to see the house empty. I dropped my bag by the door and grabbed my shield. I tip-toed silently to the training room where I peeked inside. My Dad was hitting a punching bag like nobody's buisness. But it was my buisness.

"Hey Dad." I dropped my shield on the floor. "What's wrong?"

He drops his fists to his sides. "Hey, how was school?"

I hugged him. "IgotinafightwithRylenandwon. And stop trying to change the subject!" I scolded him.

"Okay, Nick called us in for a meeting about Rylen. And what was that first part?"

I took a deep breath. "I got in a fight with Rylen and won." I sighed.

"Margaret Sarah Rogers! You got in a fight?" He yelled.

Suddenly my shoes were interesting. "Well, she was fighting for her boyfriend, Tyler Sandler because he was being all weird to me and I kicked his knee backwards and then he told Rylen that I did it and we 'fought'."

My Dad paced the floor. "What is that supposed to mean?"

I copied what I did to Rylen. "I just went like that and she ran away screaming." I shrugged. "What did Nick have to say about Rylen?"

My Dad sat down on the bench and started unwrapping his hands. "That she needs to go back to Asgard to see her father. I guess we both had Rylen problems today." He started back into the kitchen.

I sat down on a bar stool. "So you're not mad about the whole Rylen thing?"

"Nah, if you beat her but then I don't care." He opened the fridge door.

I smiled, then frowned. "She thought just because I was Captain America's daughter, I could do whatever I want." I took a deep breath.

My Dad turned around. "Honey-"

"Dad, it's fine." I reasured him. "By the way, I'm trying out for the softball team and could you and Aunt Natasha be the coaches?" I take an apple out of the bowl on the counter.

"Sure." He starts making a sandwhich. "Can you go check on your Uncle Bucky? He's been in his room for a while now."

"Sure." I hop off my stool and walk into Bucky's room.

"Uncle Bucky? Are you okay?" I slowly step into the dark room. I flip on the light. "Uncle Bucky- Dad! Get in here." His metal arm was around his throat. I checked his pulse, he was still alive but it looked like he had been knocked out.

"What happened- Buck!" My Dad surged toward Bucky. "Is he still alive?" His eyes were watery as he took the limp body of Bucky in his arms.

I knelt beside them. "Yeah." I felt his forehead. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

My Dad picked him up. "We need to get him to the VA. Now! Can you drive?"

I nodd. "Yeah. Come on." I grab the keys off the counter. "We need to hurry."

My Dad wrapped Bucky in an old flannel blanket and wrapped another one around his head and hopped in the front seat with Bucky in his arms. "Come on Buck. Come on Buck." He mumbled as I started the car.

I drove like a mad woman to the VA. "What do you think made him do that?" I asked my Dad.

"He was having flashbacks." My Dad said, hard as a rock.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know my Bucky."

***Crawls out from under a rock* Hey! Sorry this chapter took so long to put up, I was with my Grandma most of the week because she feels that I am a little bit depressed, which is not true btw. I'm going camping, AGAIN! It's over my birthday on the tenth so I won't be updating that weekend! I tried to make this longer but it's more dramatic and the end! Okay, please review!**


	14. Bucky

_"Because I know my Bucky."_

That sentence hung in the air for a couple of minutes while I drove.

"Here." I quickly turned off the engine and fallowed my Dad inside.

"We need a doctor! Anyone!" My Dad bursts through the front doors.

"Steve, Steve what's wrong?" Sam came running to us.

"Bucky choked himself. Can you get us a docter?" My Dad said calmly, which was surprizing.

"Sure, Docter Farley! You are needed on ground 1!" Sam ran to a phone on the wall and talked into it. He ran back over to us. "Why do you think he choked himself?"

"Flashbacks." Was all my Dad said.

Who I assumed was Doctor Farley came running down the stairs. "Who is this?"

"James Barnes, he choked himself, he's not dead, just knocked out." My Dad says.

"We need him in an opperating room. Nurse Crowley! We need you!"

A women who looked about 5'0, with another foot of attitude came rushing into the room. Her brown hair was swept tightly into a bun at the nape of her neck and her footsteps make silent pings on the polished floor as she ran.

"We need a gurney!" She called. "What happened to this man?" She peeked under the flannel blankets.

"He choked himself." My Dad said stiffly.

"With his metal arm. Got that." She pulled the gurney over to her side. "Put him on here." She said.

My Dad placed Bucky on the gurney and held his metal hand as they swept him away to the opperating room. My Dad was placed in a room where he could watch.

I ran into the room to see my Dad, not crying. Which was surprizing. "Dad, Dad are you okay?"

He gazed into the opperating room. "I can't beleive he did that. He didn't ask for me or anything."

I hugged him. "Dad, people do that when they think they have no way out. Bucky had a bunch. He'll be okay."

He sat back in one of those hard plastic chairs. "Now he has to live here again."

I sat down next to him and rubbed his back. "Dad-"

He stood up. "I'm fine. I'm fine. It's him I'm worried about. Fuck, now he's suicidal. Great, just great." I saw him grit his teeth.

"Dad, he's got the best people to take care of him." I said and leaned into his shoulder.

"Yeah, he'll be here for another twenty years again." He put his face in his hands.

I rubbed his back and looked in the opperating room. "Dad! Look! He's waking up!"

My Dad stood up. It was true, Bucky was coughing and sat up, but then laid back down when he realized where he was. "Please! Just let my die!" He cried. "Steve! Steve where are you?" He thrashed around.

My Dad stood up. "Bucky?" He ran toward the door.

"Dad! Can you just walk in there?"

My Dad paused in the doorway. "I'm Captain America. Of course I can."

I managed a smile. But the sceane was too painful. Bucky was yelling at everyone to let him die. All he wanted was to see my Dad.

After an hour, he finally calmed down because my Dad was holding his real hand.

They moved him into a room where my Dad could stay with him, I had to go home though. I thought about asking Jake if he wanted to stay over, since it was a weekend but he was at the beach and I _still _hadn't gotten him a anniversary gift.

While I drove home, I didn't play music. I just thought. Maybe Sophie and Anna could come over. I didn't feel safe sitting in an empty house for the whole weekend.

I parked the car in the garage and went inside. The house seemed to have lost it's joy and color.

I threw my bag on the table and picked up my phone to start a group message.

**Hey Sophie and Anna, do you guys mind having a sleepover tonight? My Dad is out for a couple of days w/ Bucky probs.**

Sophie texted back first.

_Sure! I'll be right over!_

Aw yeah! I'm flying over!

**Flying?**

With my hammer dummy.

So that ended our conversation. I was thankful no-one asked about Bucky.

While I was waiting, I turned on all the lights to make it not so dark. After a few minutes the doorbell rang. I basicly ran to the door to find Anna standing there with wind blown hair.

"Anna!" I hugged her right there in the doorway.

"Hey... Peggy. Are you okay?" She hugged me back.

My eyes prickled. "Yeah, is Sophie here yet?"

"I saw her running on the way here." Anna plopped her bag on the couch.

"Running?" I asked.

"Yeah and she was texting someone."

"Oh, texting someone huh?" I said as Anna sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, and Sophie _never _texts anyone." Anna said and pulled out her phone. "She said she's almost here."

Right then the door flung open and Sophie stood in the doorway. Laughing at her phone. "Hey guys." She jumped on the couch next to me. "What wrong with Bucky?" Still looking at her phone.

Anna set down her phone. "Yeah, what happend?"

I crossed my arms. "I'll tell you guys if Sophie tells us who she's texting."

Sophie finally looked up from her phone, and... blushed. "Why do I have to tell you?"

"Because you _never _text." I said.

"Fine." She blushed. "It's this guy I really like at school. His name is Eddie Greg. I met him in my archary class." If possible, she blushed more.

"Oh I've heard of him!" Anna said. "He's cute..." She trailed off.

"Anyway, he really likes me. Like actaully accepts me for who I am. Not the great Black Widow and Hawkeyes kid. Just Sophie Barton. Who can split his arrow in half." She muttered the last part.

I hugged her. "Aw Sophie..."

"Okay! Enough about me, what happened to Bucky?" Sophie yelped.

I stared at my hands. "When I got home from school after the fight with Rylen, my Dad was training and I told him about the fight. We were in the kitchen and he told me to go check on Bucky. So I did. The lights were off and when I turned them on, Bucky's metal arm was clamped around his throat." I finished.

"Aw Peggy. Is he at the VA?" Anna hugged me.

I sighed. "Yeah. He kept yelling at them to let him die and was calling for my Dad and stuff. He probabely can't live with us anymore." I sniffed.

"Peggy. It'll be okay." Sophie hugged me and then reached into her bag. "Look what I brought!"

I smiled. "Monopoly." It's the girls tradition to play it whenever we have a girls only sleepover.

Sophie started setting it up. "Guess what I saw when I was at the store?"

I picked my usual figurine. "What?"

"Avengeropoly." Sophie snorted.

"Really?" I said. "How desperate are they for money?"

"Actually, it was the last one on the shelf and-" She reached into her bag.

"Let me guess, you bought it?" Anna looked up from her phone.

Sophie pulled it out of her bag. "Yup! I call Black Widow!" Sophie called.

I sighed. "Captain America."

"Thor." Anna set down her phone.

Sophie rolled the dice. "Should I buy Stark tower?"

We all laughed. But then I remembered Jake. "Hey you guys. What should I get Jake for our anniversary?"

Sophie gives me a look. "I don't know." She shrugged,

Anna smiled. "You should take him on a date! I mean, you guys could take a night out. You're almost seventeen Peggy. You could just walk around town and go to dinner!" Anna said thoughtfully.

I sighed. "Maybe. And yes Sophie, you should buy Stark tower."

**Hey guys! Sorry this is so short! I just wanted to get it updated as soon as possible! I don't have anything else to say so review! **

**P.S. I just started watching Doctor Who on Netflix!**


	15. Chapter 15

So Sophie and Anna left the next day, leaving me alone in a dark house.

So I started on my essay of Mr. Langdon's class.

** On July Fourth, 1920, to Irish Immigrints, Steve Rogers was born.**

No, that's not right. It's not good enough. So I erased it.

** For most people on the fourth of July, they were celebrating their freedom. For Sarah Rogers, well she was giving birth.**

Maybe. Maybe not. So I continued.

**A scrawney blond haired boy with bright blue eyes was born. The doctors said he wouldn't live. The baby proved them wrong. Sarah and Joeseph Rogers named the baby boy Steven.**

Yes, yes this is good.

**Steve grew up with a drunk, abusive father who died in a fatal heart attack in 1926. His Mother did double shifts and picked up extra laundry to support her son. Sadley, Sarah died when Steve was a teanager, leaving him an orphan.**

** Steve had a friend named James Buchanan Barnes since childhood. Infact, they are still friends today. Born in 1925, 'Bucky' lost both of his parents to a early age. His father died in an accendent during basic training at Camp Leigh shortly before Christmas in 1937. He was seperated from his younger sister Rebecca who went to boarding school while he pursuaded the officials to let him stay at Camp Leigh. Bucky soon wrose to the rank of a Seargent. **

** Steve was destined to join the army, after seven different trys. He got in. They rejected him for his ashma and his skinny frame. While arguing with Bucky about trying again, Docter Abraham Erskine over heard their conversation and acsessed Steve's files. Steve was assigned to Camp Leigh in New Jersey where he was almost rejected for the super soldier serum. There he met Peggy Carter, 'a beautiful dame' or the love of his life. Steve showed acts of bravery and intelligence and they took him into the city. An old antique shop turned into a mad scientist lab. Howard Stark did all the dirty work. Injected with penicilin and serum, they expanded his cells. Stepping onto the plat form, he was no longer scrawney Steve Rogers from Brooklyn. He was Captain America.**

** Sadly, shorty after the serum worked. A HYDRA agents was under cover. He shot Doctor Erskine and took the last tube of the serum. With his new body, Steve chased him out into the street and jumped from taxi to taxi to chase the murder down. The HYDRA agent threw a innocent kid into the water and jumped in his subermine. Steve cracked the submerine window and threw the agent up on land. The man commited suicide and his last words were 'hail hydra'. After the country had seen him in action, he took up the most important job, a show girl.**

I yawned and decided to stop there. It wasn't due for a while anyway.

I picked up our homephone and called my Dad's cellphone. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hey Peggy." He said.

"Hey Dad, how's Bucky?"

"Good, he's eating and talking. But he won't tell me why he did that."

I sighed. "Oh well, he'll come out sooner or later. I've started my essay on you and it's hard to keep writing Steve than Dad." I smiled.

My Dad laughed. "You've started your essay? You must be really bored!"

I laughed. "I am! Do you want bring you anything? You must be tired of eating out of vending machines." I asked.

"Yeah, can you bring me a sandwhich or something?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll be right there." I said and walked into the kitchen to make my Dad a sandwhich.

I hung up and ran into the car with my shield on my back in case of emergency.

I drove to the VA and walked through the front door with odd looks from my sheild.

"James Barnes." I asked the lady at the desk.

"Room 394." She looked at me over her glasses. "You're Steve's daughter right?"

I sighed. "Yeah. Thanks!" I called on my way to room 394.

I peeked inside the room to see my Dad- sketching.

"Hey Dad." I whispered and crept inside. I handed him in sandwhich. "How's Bucky?" I watched him sleep.

"He's finally sleeping without nightmeres." My Dad said.

"That's good." I sat in the other chair. "What are you drawing?" I scooted closer to him.

He showed me without saying anything. It was me, my Mom, my Dad and Bucky and standing together, except there was one girl in the back.

"Who's that?" I pointed at the strange girl.

"That's Peggy Carter." My Dad whispered. "My first girlfriend." He muttered.

"The one I'm named after." I whispered. "The one of the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D." I whispered.

"My best girl." He whispered. "Died a few years back."

"A few years? I asked. "Did she live in the nineteen fortys?" I asked.

My Dad smiled. "Yeah, she lived for-"

"Steve." A scratchy voice interupted my Dad's sentence.

"Hey Buck, how did you sleep?" My Dad asked.

I whipped around. "Hey Uncle Bucky."

"What are you doing here Peggy?" His short hair was growing longer.

"I was bringing Dad something." I said. "How are you feeling?" I knelt beside his bed.

"Better. I don't like it here." He stroked my hair, which suprized me.

I covered his hand with my own. "To bad you don't have the serum, then you never have to go to hospitals." I muttered.

"He's not here because he's sick." My Dad mumbled and worked on his drawing.

"Right, do you mind telling me why you did that?" I rubbed his hand.

He shuddered. "I had flashbacks, I didn't think anyone would get me out of this one." He mumbled.

My Dad dropped his paper and knelt beside Bucky. "Bucky, I'm always here for you, to get you out of everything. What was your flashback about?"

"When we were on the last hellicarrier." He muttered. "And I shot you three times."

I was shocked. "Three times?"

"One in the leg, one in the chest and one in the arm." My Dad whispered.

"And I started remembering that I pulled you out of the water." He continued. "I thought they were going to beat me again, but I ran off." He shuddered.

"Buck, you can say no more." My Dad placed a hand on his real arm.

"Steve, I can't go back to your house now." Bucky looked down.

My Dad rubbed circles on his arm. "Bucky, I can visit you remember? After our daily meetings with Nick, I will visit you. Peggy can come after school, right Peggy?"

I coughed. "Yeah!" I shifted the shield on my back. "But Dad, remember softball?"

My Dad banged his forehead with his hands. "Damn, I forgot about that." He mumbled. "I'll try my best to get there for the coaching stuff and I'll be there for your tryouts." He promised me.

"Thank you." I said. "Um, if you don't mind-"

A nurse came in. "Is the James Barnes' room?" She asked.

"Yeah." My Dad said. "Why?"

"Because we are moving him into the physiatric ward."

Bucky threw his hands up. "Great, so now I'm insane."

"No sir, it's just a temorary room." She assured him. "Gather up his stuff- please." She said and then added _please_.

"Come on Buck, where's all your stuff?" My Dad joked.

"_What _stuff?" Bucky finally laughed.

I laughed too. It was a nice day, Bucky _finally _laughed after the whole suicide thing. Bucky laughing made me smile, it made me forget that I hadn't seen Jake in a week, or that Bucky tried to commit suicide or anything. I was just happy that I finally had a family.

**Hey Guys! I wrote this chapter in like two days so this is a new record! In order to update the next chapter, I need some reviews! They don't have to be reviews about the story, just give me an update about what's happening in the fandom or what story you read recently! It takes like 20 seconds. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

A knock on the door startled me at two o clock in the afternoon. I opened the door to see none only than my boyfriend Jake Stark standing there with a _stupid _smirk on his face.

"Hello darling."

I growl. "Jake Stark, you stupid little-" I pounce on him, making him step backwards onto the porch. "You ficken-" I stop when we tripped, pulling me on top of him.

"Miss me?" He laughed, melting my insults.

I kiss him. And then I slap him. "Don't you ever go two weeks without texting or calling me."

He rubbed his cheek. "I'll take that as a warning." He propped himself up on his elbows. "So, how's Bucky?" He asked.

Without warning, I started to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I wipe my eyes and sat up. "He tried to kill himself and now he's in the phycotic ward-"

Jake sat up. "Peggy, Peggy it's okay. It's okay." He rubbed my back. "He tried to kill himself?"

"He choked himself. But he's okay now." I sniffed and pulled him off the porch floor. "He can't live with us anymore though." I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Is your Dad with him?" Jake looked around.

"Yeah." I said. "Do you want anything to drink?" I walked into the kitchen.

"Um." He thought for a moment. "No thanks." He walked into the kitchen. "So, what did I miss?"

"Um, nothing much actually." I poured myself a glass of water. "How was the beach?"

Jake smiled, then frowned. "Boring. It was kind of funny to see Chloe try to hook up with the lifegaurd. It was even funnier to see the look on his face when he saw 'iron man'." Jake laughed. "Other then that it was pretty boring."

"Well, I didn't even get in trouble for the whole Rylen thing-" I suddenly remembered something. "Oh my god! Today's our anniversary!" I put my head in my hands.

Jake smiled. "Oh yeah."

"I just got a good idea for your present." I sat up. "But first let me change." I ran into my room and put on some different clothes. "Okay, Jake fly us to the Manhattan."

_the awesome line break_

It was actually pretty funny to see the media after we walked through Manhattan, holding hands. They wouldn't of reconized me if I didn't have my shield on and Jake flew us with his suit. After a few pictures, we ran away. Apparently, kids of the Avengers is better then Kim Kardashian.

We laughed as we hid in an alley. "Shh." Jake put his fingers to his lips as the press ran past us.

I laughed into my palm, the resteruant was only a few buildings down and the media was standing right infront of it.

"Jake, that resteraunt doesn't allow the media in it!" I whispered to him. "If we just slip past them with only a few pictures. We won't be bothered for the whole night." I whispered.

"Not if I don't kill you first." I voice growled.

From in instinct, I grabbed my shield off my back. "Who are you?" I asked.

"The one of many, cut off one head. Two more take it's place." A voice said.

I sighed. "Hydra." I told Jake, he nodded. These people killed his grandma and grandpa.

"So 'hydra." I said. "Did you not get the memo that hydra failed? Those hellicarriers callapsed." I gripped my shield tighter.

"Yes, but hydra will rise again." The voice growled.

I rolled my eyes and threw my shield and after I heard a satisfiying 'oof!' I clicked on my phone light to see who this person was.

He didn't even have a gun, or a weapon. It looked like some kid that hydra had recruited. He didn't even have a hydra badge.

I grabbed my shield. "Poor kid." I muttered. "He looks our age."

Jake scoffed and grabbed my hand. "Let's call shield." He felt the kids pulse. "He's still alive, he's just knocked out. Call Fury." He said.

I whipped out my phone and dialed the emergency thing on my phone.

"Margaret, what is it?" Fury said.

"Hey Fury, me and Jake were in the city, hiding from the media in an alley when HYDRA attacked us. Um, it was only one person and I knocked him out." I said.

"We'll be right over, stay where you are." Nick hung up.

"He's comeing." I told Jake who was still inspecting the boy. "What are you doing?"

"He said he was going to kill us but he didn't have a weapon or anything." Jake said and stood up.

"Well maybe he was going to break out some karate moves- Ah!" Something hot peirced my side and my fell to the ground.

Jake did a round house kick to the head and knocked the boy out. Again. "Peggy! Aw man. Why does this always happen to me?"

I coughed. "What happened?"

"You just got stabbed." He picked me up in his arms like Cinderella. "I'm taking you to the hospital. It's just down the street."

I felt my side, it was wet with blood. "Don't forget my shield." I whispered.

"Yeah." Jake handed me it. "Cover yourself with it."

He ran down the alley and dodged the press like a ninja and ran into the hospital.

"Doctor! We need a doctor!" Jake shoved everyone aside. "This girl has been stabbed!"

I coughed again. My side was burning.

"Who is this girl?" A male doctor came pushing through everyone and called for a gurny.

"Margaret Sarah Rogers." Jake said. "Captain America's daughter. We were fighting an enemy when she got stabbed." Jake said all at once and placed me on the gurny.

"Ah okay. Nurse! Nurse!" He called to a nurse. "Call Steve Rogers and tell him his daughter's been stabbed.

Jake held my hand as they led me into the opperating room. To be honest, everything was a blur. Doctors rushing here and there. My Dad comeing in, my passing out for surgery.

I woke up in a room the next day, my side was bandaged and my head felt like it had microwaved in tinfoil.

"Hey, you're awake." A voice whispered from my left.

"Dad." I said and tried to move but pain wracked my body. "Ah." I fell back down on the bed. "Why aren't you with Bucky?" I whispered.

My Dad knelt beside my bed. "Because my little girl got stabbed with a poisen knife."

The room was spinning. "Poisen?" My voice was comeing out in gasps.

"Yeah. You have a good boyfriend, Peggy. He left to go take a shower and come back. You've been out for three days."

"Three days?" I asked.

My Dad kissed my forehead and sat back down. "Yeah, everyone came to visit you."

Jake walked in the door and sank to his knees beside my bed. "You're awake." He whispered.

I touched his cheek and didn't say anything.

My Dad stood up. "I've been taking turns with you and Bucky, it's Bucky's turn now." He kissed my cheek. "Bye."

"Bye." I whispered.

After my Dad left, Jake did something suprizing, he began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Peggy, this is all my fault-" He sputtered.

I touch his cheek. "Jake, no it's not." I wiped the tears from his eyes. "You couldn't do anything to stop it."

He bent his head low and began to sob. "I've been at your side for three days." He whispered. "I thought you were in a coma."

"But I'm awake now." I whispered.

Jake stopped crying after fifteen minutes when the nurse came in.

"I'm here to change your bandages." She said. "Do you want to leave the room or watch?" She asked Jake.

"I'll just turn around." He said and turned his back to us.

Usually I don't have a high tollerance for pain, but gosh changing the bandages hurt! I mean it worse then ripping off a bandaid when your two hurt.

The nurse smiled when it was all done. "You're lucky, he just missed your kidney."

I sighed. "Yeah, if lucky's what you call it."

The nuse smiled one more time before she left the room.

"I wonder when I can go home." I muttered.

Jake just sighed and held my hand. I fell asleep for a few hours when Sophie, Lucas, Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint came in."

"Hey Peggy, how are you feeling?" Sophie asked me, she looked pale. She hated hospitals.

"Like I've just been stabbed by a poisen knife." I grunted.

Aunt Natasha smiled. "I know the feeling."

I decided not to question it, knowing who my Aunt was.

Sophie handed me a balloon and we talked for about an hour and then they left.

Talking made me tired so I fell asleep and slept for the intire day. The nurse only woke me to change my bandages again.

By the time the week was over, I got to go home but I had to be in a wheelchair and had to be monitored at all times. I couldn't go to school but Anna said the word around is that I died. Anna called it bullshit and got sent to the principal's office.

My Dad took a couple days off of Bucky to watch me, Jake came before and after school. The wound didn't even hurt anymore, unless I tried walking.

Being stabbed had it pros and cons. Like I caught up on my favorite TV shows and Skaar brought me all the homework I missed.

After three days, I could walk to the kitchen from the couch. At four days I could walk to the bathroom. At four and a half, I could walk not problem. At five days, I went to school.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" My Dad asked me and put extra bandages in my bag.

I sighed. "Yep, I've got to go back sooner or later."


	17. the hospital

Jake met me on the sidewalk. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean Rylen-"

"Well lets just say I took a knife so that hydra wouldn't take over this country again." I wrapped my arms around his waist so that he could help me walk.

Jake sighed. "What about PE?" He asked. "How are you going to do that?"

"I have a note from the hospital to excuse me and if they say anything, I could show them my bandages."

"Peggy, you know you were all over the news right?" Jake says. "I don't think they'll question it. SHIELD held them out of the hospital."

I stopped on the bench infront of Sophie and Lucas' house to catch my breath. "They- better not question it." I said.

Jake gave me a pained look as Sophie and Lucas came running out of the house.

"Peggy! You're finally comeing to school!" Sophie ran at me and hugged my good side.

Lucas hugged me as well. "Well, maybe I can actually insult you without you kicking my butt." Lucas said.

Jake gave him a dirty look. "I can do it for her." He growled.

"Now boys." I said. "No fighting. And please help me up."

Jake looped his arm around my waist and pulled me off the bench, I took breaks at Anna and Skaar's house before we actually made it to school.

When we walk up the front steps to school, everyone gave me a funny look. Maybe it was sympathy or maybe it was surprize that I was still alive.

Anna shot them diry looks over her shoulder as Jake helped me to Mr. Langdon's class.

"Well isn't it the hero." Mr. Langdon aplauded me as I took my seat.

"I didn't mean to get stabbed." I muttered and handed in my essay on Captain America.

Mr. Langdon walked away and I turned to Jake. "What avenger are we on now?"

Jake smirked. "Iron man."

I smiled and shifted my bandages, then I winced as a little twinge of pain shot through my left side.

Jake's smile melted. "Does it hurt?"

"Only a little bit." I lied. My side was burning again.

Jake ignored Mr. Langdon who was talking about stuff he already knew. "Peggy, tell me the truth."

"It's burning but I'm okay." I whispered.

Jake rubbed my hand. "Are you sure? You can always go home." His blue eyes bore into me.

"I'm fine." I lied, I felt like passing out but I didn't want to draw more attention to us. I turned my attention to Mr. Langdon and ingnored Jake's sympathly looks until PE.

"Peggy, are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse?" Jake asked as we helped me through the hall to the gym.

My side was shooting pain through my body but I ignored it. "I'm fine, just set me on the bleachers."

He gave me a look and set me on the bottom step of the bleachers and ran off into the boys lockeroom to change.

Not two seconds after he left, Rylen came out of the girls lockeroom. "Oh _hellloooo _Peggy! How was the hospital?" It looked like she had cut her shorts to show more skin.

"Fine, thank you very much." I said stiffley.

She sat down next to me on the bleachers. "Are you sure you got stabbed?" She whispered. "Or are you just faking it to get out of PE?"

I felt angry. "I'm pretty sure I got stabbed? Want to see the bandages?"

Rylen nodded.

I lifted up my shirt only a little bit so that she could see the bandages. My heart sank when I saw my blood staining the white wrapping. I dropped my shirt and looked around for someone to help me to the nurses office.

"What's wrong?" Rylen said. "Is it hurting again?"

"Delcruz! Get your butt over here!" Mr. Jackson called to Rylen.

"But why does Peggy get to sit?" Rylen complained and stood up.

Mr. Jackson threw his hands up. "Maybe because she got _stabbed_."

Black spots danced in my vision.

"Are you sure she's actually stabbed? Or is she just faking it?" Rylen said.

My side was hurting so bad that I could barely stand it.

Jake caught my eye. _Are you okay?_ He mouthed.

I shook my head. He was suddenly alert.

I raised my hand. "Mr. Jackson? Can I go to the nurse?"

"What for?" He asked.

I lifted my shirt to show the blood stain on my bandages. "For this."

Mr. Jackson went pale. "Yes, Stark you can take her."

"Thank you sir." Jake said and carried me off the bleachers because I don't think I could've walked.

"Peggy, when didn't it start hurting?" Jake asked me while he carried me out of the hall.

"First period." I said.

Jake started running down the hall. "And when I asked you if you were okay, you lied?" He said, almost to the nurses office.

"I didn't want to make anymore drama." I said, my breathing was comeing heavier.

Jake ran into the nurses office. "Nurse? Are you in here?" Jake called.

Nurse Issa came hustling from the back room. "Yes why- oh dear." She said as Jake set me down in the chair. "I knew this was going to happen. I'll go call your Father."

My breathing was comeing out short. "Hurry." I said.

"Mr. Rogers? Yes this is Nurse Issa and the high school. Yes it's Peggy." She set down the phone and ran over to me. "He's comeing dear."

Jake knelt beside me. "Peggy, you should've told me if you were hurting." His eyes were sad that I lied to him.

The black spots were getting bigger. "I know." I mumbled as my Dad came bursting through the front door with my wheelchair.

He slid in beside me. "I knew this wasn't a good idea." He mumbled. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I lifted my shirt so that he could see my bandaids. "Not really." Talking was really taking the energy out of me.

He lifted me like a rag doll and set me in the wheelchair. "We're going back to the hospital." He said and turned to Jake. "I'll call you when we get to the hospital." He said and started pushing me through the door.

Sweat beads clustered on my forehead. "I'm sorry Dad." I mumbled.

"For what?" He asked.

I could feel my energy wanning. "Because I made you come to school and get me." And then I passed out.

When I passed out, I was having this wicked dream where it was in the future and me and Jake were married and had kids and stuff. I don't really remember it but I remembered being pulled out of that dream was like a cup of coffee to the face.

I sputtered awake on my hospital bed. "Argh." I groaned and put my hands on my side, it hurt even worse then when I actually got stabbed.

Jake was asleep, knealing beside my bed and my Dad was asleep in the chair with it looks like a third cup of coffee. I looked at the clock above that really bad TV on the wall. It it is three o' clock in the morning.

Jake slowly opened his eyes. "Hey Peggy." He mumbled. "You're awake."

I stroked his cheek. "Why aren't you at home? Asleep?" I asked.

"Because, you would do the same-" He yawned. "-for me." He finished.

Tears formed in my eyes. "Jake-"

"Peggy, I love you. And I won't leave your bedside until you're better. Until you get those bandages off, until you can walk on your own." He said.

I glanced at my beside table where my Dad had left his sketch pad. It was thrown open to a sketch of me, asleep in my hospital bed and Jake asleep and knealing beside me. On the top where the words: _true love never dies_.

I showed Jake. "Even my Dad thinks we should be together."

Jake smiled. "Now I can see where you get your art skills." He mumbled and placed it back on the table. He took my hands and looked me in the eyes. "I'm not leaving you." He mumbled and checked my side. "Hey it looks better."

I smiled. "I probabely shouldn't have gone to school." I frowned.

Jake smiled. "Next time, tell me when you actually are hurting."

I reached over and kissed him on the nose. "I promise I will. And that was a pretty sucky anniversary."

Jake laughed. "Just promise me you won't get stabbed again." He took my hand.

I smiled. "That, I can't promise."

So we just layed there, talking about our plans for the future until my Dad woke up.

"Peggy." My Dad yawned. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I sighed.

"Uncle Steve, can I take Peggy out into the garden with her wheelchair?" Jake asked my Dad.

"Lets ask the nurse first." My Dad said. "I'm going to get another cup of coffee." He stumbled out the door, very un Captain America like.

Jake laughed quietly. "So, tell me. Are you feeling _any_ better?" He asked. "And tell me the truth."

"So you want the truth huh? Well, my side feels worse then when I got stabbed." I said honestly.

Jake's face paled. "Really?"

I nodded. Pain lanced through my side. "Really." My face grim.

"Should I get a nurse or-"

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, I bet it's just the poison." I wiped the sweat off my face as the nurse came in.

"Oh good, you're awake." She said and held up bandages. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and Jake scooted a little bit away. After she unwrapped the bandages I saw that the poison had gone away but the cut was very deep.

"Our best doctor is going to try and stitch it up." The nurse said.

I nodded. "Will that heal it?" I said.

The nurse nodded. "Oh yes, it will speed up the healing process and you will get to go home as soon as it is over."

I breathed a sigh of relief and so did Jake.

"Um nurse, I was wondering if I could take Peggy out into the garden with her wheelchair." Jake asked.

The nurse nodded. "Yes of course. I'll bring you in one right now." She finished the bandaging.

Jake smiled. "See, you're going to be all better." He kissed my forehead.

The nurse came in with a wheelchair and helped me into it, she gave the handles to Jake who pushed me down the halls and into the garden.

That first breath of fresh air was like heavon. I laughed and leaned my head back to soak up the sunlight.

Jake smiled. "You must've really missed the sun."

I nodded. "Oh I did." I smiled and grabbed his hands to wrap around me. "It feels good."

Jake smiled and wheeled me over to a bench. "Here. Let me help you." He helped me onto the bench. "I have a better anniversary gift."

"Jake-" I started to protest.

Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Margaret Sarah Rogers. The first time I layed eyes on you, you were only two but I knew you would kick my butt. When we won our first battle when we were twelve and you saved my life. I knew something started between us." He paused. "When we started dating when we were thirteen, my Mom knew it was true love all along. But, true love never dies." He took out a necklace with a small ring on it. "It's a promise ring." He placed it around my neck.

**Hey guys! I made this chapter in like an hour because I was so inspired! Excpet another update today! I just finished my other story and I'm wondering how I'm going to finish this one... *taps chin* I realized this story was getting pretty boring so I added some action in it like Peggy getting stabbed! I mean, hold up. PLOT TWIST. Where would we be without our plot twists? Hmmm, bored out of our minds. I wanted to make Jake have a strong side and a soft side like him crying. I made this chapter extra long because I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH! So yeah, please review. Wait- you guys won't review anyway! *evil maniac laugh* Question and answer time!**

**Q: What is your favorite type of icecream?**

**A: Mine is Orange sherbert. XP **


	18. Lucinda

I wanted to be strong and just hug him. But the truth was, I sobbed like a baby.

"Jake-" I leaned into his shoulder.

"Peggy, I know you're going to say that I didn't need to do that. But I love you. I know people say that love doesn't last forever but-"

"Jake! Sit down!" I scolded him.

He sat down. "Oh yeah. I know people say that love doesn't last forever but, we have a different kind of love. The kind that _does _last forever." He wiped the tears off my face. "Peggy, I love you and nothings going to change that."

He held be while I sobbed. "Jake- I love you too. Love may be oblivious but I don't want to know what happens between now and forever." I sobbed.

He kissed me and people around us cheered. Jake pumped his fist in the air and all the boys wolf whistled. He pulled appart flushed and happy.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Help me back in this wheel chair before my Dad gets suspicious." I told him.

He smiled and picked me up like a princess and set me back in my wheelchair.

While he was wheeling me back, a young woman stopped us.

"Young man, that was beautiful, was happened to your girlfriend?" She asked Jake.

Jake thanked her. "She got stabbed in the side."

"Ah, so this is Peggy Rogers." She said. "My little girl adores you. You see, she's here with lukeimia and I was wondering if you could stop by and say hi to her?"

My heart rose. "I would love to." I looked up at Jake. "Do you mind taking me there?" I asked.

He nodded and turned to the woman. "Show us the way." He told her.

The woman led us down twisting hallways and into a small but clean room, she told us to wait outside.

"Honey?" Was what we heard inside. "I have someone here to meet you."

She motioned us to come in. "Hi." Was all I said.

The girl looked about thirteen or fourteen with a shiney bald head. "Is it really you?" The girl asked.

I smiled, realizing I had a fan. "Yeah, it's really me." I cleared my throat. "What's your name?"

"Lucinda." She said. "But my friends call me Lucy." She said.

I wheeled myself closer to her bed. "So you have leukemia huh? That sucks." I said.

"It's not as bad as it seams." She said and leaned closer to me. "Did you really get stabbed, or is that a rumor?"

I shifted my sweat pants and my tank top to show her the bandages. "Yeah, they're sewing it up today." I whispered. "I tried to go back to school but it started to get worse."

Lucy's eyes widend. "You go to my school, I see you all the time." She blushed. "You never notice me though."

"Next time I go back to school, I'll make sure and talk to you." I said.

"If I ever get out of here." Lucy whispered.

Jake cleared his throat behind us. "Peggy, we better get going-"

"Jake Stark right?" Lucy said.

Jake smirked. "Yup. Peggy, your Dad is going to wonder where we are."

I nodded. "Right. Bye Lucy. Maybe I'll see you again."

Lucy leaned over a hugged me. "Bye." She said.

Jake wheeled me out and down the hall when I stopped.

"Wait!" I called to Lucy's Mom. "I never caught your name."

She smiled. "Diana." She said. "Diana Westover." She said.

I smiled and Jake wheeled me back down the hall and up to my room where I saw my Dad waiting for us.

"Where have you two been?" He asked over his cup of coffee.

"Um, the garden and Lucinda Westover's room." I said as Jake helped me back into my bed.

"Who's Lucinda Westover?" My Dad asked.

"This really nice girl who has Lukeimia." I told him.

My Dad flipped open his newspaper. "Oh, is her Mom Diana Westover?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked and spotted the Nurse and a doctor comeing this way.

"I met her in the cafiteria. Nice lady." My Dad said, his eyes on the newspaper.

Before I could say anything else, the doctor and the nurse came in.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Abraham Erskine-"

My Dad dropped his newspaper and his foam coffee cup.

"The third." The doctor said, eyeing my Dad strangley. His accent was german. He banged his forehead with his palms. "Oh wait, you're Captain America! You must've known my grandfather!"

My Dad nodded. "I didn't know he had a family."

"Back in Germany yes." Doctor Erskine pushed up his glasses. "He left us saying he would get us a better life. Turns out he got shot and I raised money to get our family out." He clapped his hands together. "So! I must sew up this wound, huh Nurse?"

The Nurse nodded and pulled out a shot. "Numbing shot." I nodded as she unwrapped my bandages.

Jake went on my good side and held my hand. "It'll be okay." He whispered in my ear as she unwrapped all the wrapping, exopsing the wound to the air of the room.

"Good news!" She said. "It's not bleeding anymore." She said.

Jake patted my arm. I winced at she stuck the numbing shot in it. I sqeazed Jake's hand hard until the pain went away, he didn't even complain once. Doctor Erskine stepped in with his needle and thread and began sewing up the cut. After half an hour, he stood up.

"Done!" He said and placed the bandages over it. "You can go home now." He placed the wheelchair at the side of my bed.

"Thank you." I breathed a sigh of releif.

The color slowly returned to my Dad's face. "Thank you, your grandpa was a great man." He shook hands with him.

Jake lifted me out of bed and into the wheelchair. "What about school?" I asked the nurse.

"Wheelchair." She said.

"Great." I hissed.

Jake began rolling me out the door with my Dad trailing behind. "Jake, can you stay with me tonight?" I asked him in the car.

He squezed my arm. "Always." He showed his purple fingers from where I had been squezeing them. "You have a hard grip."

I covered my mouth. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I took his fingers and massaged them.

Jake laughed. "I bet you were in a lot more pain than me."

I patted my side. "It'll be all better now."

My Dad chuckled from the front seat. "Doctor Erskine is a good guy. They will be good."

I smiled. "Are you going to see Bucky tonight?" I asked him.

My Dad turned on his blinker. "Yeah, if Jake stays with you tonight."

Jake blushed but it was hard to tell when it was dark. "Yeah I will."

"Good, I haven't seen him in a couple of days." My Dad turned into our drive way.

Jake jumped out and opened the door. He got out my wheelchair and lifted me into it.

My Dad open the door for us, made sure I was on the couch with ice cream and then headed out.

"Bye Peggy, bye Jake." He called on his way out the door.

"Bye Dad!"

"Bye Uncle Steve." Jake called. "So." He turned to me. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"The A team." I said. "It's in the bottom left box."

Jake sighed and dug through the movies. "Why do you guys have so many movies again?"

I took a bite of my ice cream. "Because when a man's frozen in time, he needs to learn about the outside world."

"And why may I ask to you have _Molly shoots for the stars_?" He holds up a battered American girl copy.

I sigh. "Because I was eight and American girls were like the shit and stuff." I sighed again. "She's patriotic okay!"

He holds up the movie he was looking for with a chuckle. "I found it." He giggled and shoved it in the VCR and then came to snuggle with me.

**I told you to watch for another update! So I got one review. Not. Cool. Guys. So I'll do another question and answer. :P**

**Q: What was the first fandom you joined?**

**A: The Hunger games.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Who's your favorite person?" I ask Jake.

He thought for a moment. "B.A." He said.

"Because he's the mechanic?" I guess.

"No because it's fricken Rampage Jackson!" He says.

"But in the TV show it's Mr. T, so anyway B.A wins." I say.

"Who's your favorite?" He asked me.

I think for a moment. "Hannibal." I say.

"Because he's the leader?" Jake watches as the tank free falls into the lake.

"Yeah and because he's the man with the plan." I raise my eyebrow at him.

It takes a second for him to get it but in the end we both bust out laughing. I laughed so hard that my side started hurting and we had to stop.

Jake had his arm wrapped protectivley around my waist with his hand on my stitches. I was so tired that I pushed my head under his arm and fell asleep. It seemed like only a few minutes before I woke again. I guess we had decided not to go to school today.

I pop my head up. "Jake? Jake where are you?" I call.

He comes stumbling out of the bathroom, bed head and all. "I'm comeing." He kneals beside the couch. "The doctor called and said that you need to take some pain killers." He hands me one with a glass of water, I hadn't even realized that my side was aching until he said it.

"Thanks." I said after swallowing them, I yawned and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Eight." He said. "I woke up at seven to do this-" He pulled my wheelchair out from behind him. "Your own personal wheelchair!"

It was true, he had made it uniqe. It had more padding on my left side and it had flag duct tape wrapped around the handles. He had wrote 'Rogers' on the back of it.

I leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you." I said. "Only you would do that for me. Now can you help me to the bathroom?"

Jake raised an eyebrow. "God Peggy-"

"Not like that!" I said. "I just need to go to the bathroom!"

Jake smirked and picked my up, oh yeah. Just screw the new wheelchair he made me. And set me down in the bathroom and closed the door. After I was done he carried me back down to the couch.

"Now, what do you want for breakfast?" He asked me.

"Um..." I was thinking. "Just toast please." I said.

"You underestimate my abbilitys." Was all he said before disapeering into the kitchen.

Not even five minutes later, my Dad called.

"Hey Dad." I said after picking up.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you feeling?" He said.

"Good, how's Uncle Bucky?" I asked.

"Great- Oh I think he wants to talk to you." There was some rustling and then it cleared up.

"Hey Peggy." A scratchy voice said.

"Hey Uncle Bucky." I said.

"So, I heard you go stabbed." Was what he said.

"Um yeah, it was-"

"Hydra, yeah I know." His voice cleared up. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, Jake's staying with me until I can go to school or atleast walk on my own."

"Hm, Starks kid eh? Oh, I better go then."

"Bye." I said.

"Peggy." My Dad was back on the phone. "I've got to go." He was whispering. "Bucky's going to have a attack."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Because. Bye love you!"

"Love you too..." I hung up.

I could hear Jake humming in the kitchen and the smell of breakfast made my stomach rumble.

"Who was that?" Jake said.

"My Dad and Bucky." I said. "And please try not to burn the house down."

Jake scoffed. "I won't. Oh and everyone came by before school today, I didn't want to wake you. They'll be back after school though."

I fiddled with the chain around my neck. "Jake?"

"Hm?"

"Did you really think that I would kick your but the first time I saw you?" I laughed.

"Yes! You had those chubby two year old muscles!" Jake flipped something over on the stove. "I also thought you were pretty." He said quietly.

"So all those years of pulling my hair and teasing me really paid off?" I teased.

Jake smiled and put something on a tray. "Yes, I was only trying to get your attention."

I smiled. "Well you have it now." I flopped on my back. "Is breakfast almost ready?" I complained.

"Almost." He said.

"You know, if I could walk right now. I would walk over there and eat everything I'm so hungry."

Jake laughed. "And that's the girl I fell in love with ladies and gentlemen." He started bringing two trays over.

My mouth dropped. "All I said was toast and you bring me a buffet." I say, mouth watering.

"Well the pills say that you have to eat stuff after them and all you said was _toast_." He laughed.

I smiled as he sat across from me on the couch. "When if we get married, I know who's doing the cooking."

"And don't you forget it." He tapped my nose with his spoon.

I laughed and started peeling my orange. "So everybody will be back after school?"

"Yeah." Jake said after a long drink of milk.

"Which ends at...?" I asked hopelessly.

Jake laughed. "2:17. Shouldn't you know that?"

I smiled. "Maybe..." I put a slice of orange in my mouth.

Jake smiled and bit down on a peice of toast.

I made a orange smile, then I laughed so hard I had to spit it out. "So, what do you want to do after breakfast?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment. "I don't know, but I want _you _to try out your new wheelchair."

I laughed as his lifted me into it. I had to admit, it was _pretty _comfertable. I wheeled back and forth.

"So, do you like it?" Jake asked.

"I don't like it." I said and his face drooped. "I love it."

Jake smiled and picked me up and kissed me. "And I love you." He set me back down on the couch. He cleared the breakdast trays away into the kitchen and he came back. "So, what do you want to do for the remainder of the day?"

"I don't know." I admited. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Jake shrugged. "Sure, what movie?"

"Um... Ooh! Super Troopers!" I said.

Jake smiled. "I love that movie. And which box is it in?"

"Third box on the right." I said. "Bottom row."

Jake popped it in the DVD player and hopped on the couch with me. He realized I was shivering and threw a blanket over the both of us. I snuggled my head into his neck and fell asleep. He woke me up when the movie was over.

"Peggy- Peggy wake up. They'll be here any minute."

I groan and roll over. "Argh." I press my hands to my side.

Jake was immedietly alert. "Does it hurt?"

I nodded my head. "Not a lot though." I kind of lied.

Jake could tell I wasn't telling the truth. "Peggy." He said.

"Fine." I growled. "I don't need a pain killer but it's just a little sore."

Jake knelt at my side. "Peggy."

"I'm telling the truth!" I protested.

"I know you don't have a high tollerance for pain, if it was a little sore you wouldn't even make a noise." Jake said.

I sit up on the couch. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Jake sighs and carried me to the bathroom, after I was done he carried me back to the couch as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it-" I sat up.

Jake put a hand up. "I'll get it."

He opened the door and everyone spilled in.

"Peggy!" Sophie cried.

"Are you okay?" Anna fallowed her.

I groaned and sat up at the sudden noise. "Yeah, I'm okay. They stitched it up though."

I glanced over at Jake who was talking silently over in the corner.

"_What_ is around you neck?" Sophie whispered.

I blushed and pulled out my chain. "It's a promise ring from Jake."

"Aw, how romantic." Anna sighed.

Sophie gagged. "A promise ring?"

"Oh you're the one talking, Eddie Greg." I taunted her.

Sophie blushed. "That's different." She murmered.

Anna clapped her hands together. "Oh did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I asked.

"That this girl name Lucinda in our school got lukeimia! _And _Sophie and Eddie started dating!"

I looked at Sophie. "You started dating and you didn't tell me! Just because I'm hospitalized doesn't mean I'm out of the loop!" I whisper-yell. "Wait- Lucinda? Lucinda Westover?" I ask.

Anna nodded. "She's the one that would always wave to you."

I look at my hands. "I know, I met her at the hospital. She's really nice."

Apperently Sophie had been thinking. "Okay, I've been trying to tell you- but argh never mind." She put her head down again.

I laughed. "Sophie, no need for explanations. Remember when Jake and I started dating? How mad you were!"

Sophie giggled. "I was _so _mad at you! I wouldn't talk to you for a week!"

I sat up on the couch and hugged her. "Sophie, you can tell me anything, okay?"

"Okay." She mumbled. "So, you got a promise ring from Jake?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. "He did it in garden and _everyone _heard and cheered when we kissed." I blushed.

Anna laughed. "I wish Skaar would do something like that..." She looked over at Skaar who was discussing something with Jake.

I patted her shoulder. "He will, he loves you too much not too."

Anna sighed once more before turning back to me. "I know." She grabbed her bag and sat up. "Well, I've got to go. I promised my Dad that I would help him go over some plans for Asgaurd." She kissed me on the cheek and hugged me. "Bye, feel better! I'll stop by before school again tomorrow." She called as she stepped out the door.

Sophie stood up as well. "Me and Lucas have an archary club meeting today and we're the leaders and leaders don't want to be late." She hugged me. "I also get to see Eddie." She whispered in my ear. She went over to Lucas and kicked him in the butt. "Come on Loser." They both stepped out the door as well.

Skaar said goodbye a few minutes later and walked out the door as well.

Jake came over to me and flopped on the couch next to me. "So, seriously. Do you feel better?"

**hEY you guys! I feel like I'm talking to myself because no-one answers! Guess what? *Does happy dance* I got a Captain America poster! I accendently grabbed a fault in our stars one and my Mom says I get over excited about stuff, expecialy captain america fan merch! So I won't do Question and answer this time because you won't review anyway but I should give you time to answer! Yes I just updated like three chapters in one day but *flips people off* YOLO. Sorry *slaps self in face* did I just say YOLO? Argh, I hate that. :P OKAY anyway, byeeeeeeee**


	20. Chapter 20

I took like three naps that day and I frankly don't care. They were all with Jake snuggled up to me and I fell asleep instantly. My Dad came about four when I was in a deep sleep under Jake's arm with the thickest blanket we had because I was shivering like crazy.

"How is she?" I heard as I pretended to be asleep.

"She's good. The only problem is she won't tell me if she's hurting or not." I heard Jake's voice and it sounded sad.

"That's a small problem." My Dad says. "She's done that ever since she could talk. She doesn't like adding to the drama that keeps threatening to suffocate her."

Jake coughed. "Do you mind if I go home and take a shower and change my clothes? I don't know how long I'm staying."

"Sure." My Dad said. "Depending on how she heals, I'd pack a bag."

"Thank you for letting me stay here sir." Jake said. "I'll be back." I heard him close the door and the sound of his iron man suit being put on.

I burrowed deaper into the blanket, trying to catch Jake's smell.I heard my Dad sit in his reclinor and turn on the TV to quiet, I felt myself fall asleep.

"Peggy, Peggy do you want to go to school today?" I felt myself being woke up.

I groaned and sat up. "Dad?" I looked up into the darkness.

"No, it's Jake." Jake knealt down beside me.

I felt my side and groaned. "Oh my god. I don't want to go to school until these stitches come out."

Jake nodded and pulled the blanket up to my neck, I didn't even realize I was shivering. "I guess no school today then." He touched my cheek. "Look at you! You're freezing."

I held my arms out. "I'd be warmer if you'd cuddle with me."

Jake smiled and slipped under the blankets with me. He pressed his warm body to my freezing one. "Better?" He felt my forehead. "You're burning up!"

My teeth chattered. "I'm f-f-fine." I sputtered out.

"I think you have a feaver." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist, his hand falling on my stitches.

"W-w-what time is it?" I curl into his neck.

"Six." He stroked my knotted hair. "I'm sorry I woke you up so early."

"It's f-f-f-f-fine." I chattered out.

"You have an appointment today to check on the stitches." Jake said. "At three."

"I-i-is my D-d-d-dad h-h-here?" I ask.

"He's up but hasn't left yet." Jake said and pulled the blanket tighter around us. "Maybe your feaver will break before your appointment. Try and sleep, I promise I'll wake you up when they get here."

I nodded and curled farther into his neck, clinging to him like a drowning man would for life. I fell into a lighter sleep than I have in the past.

"Peggy, they're here." Jake shook my shoulder lightly.

I wrapped the blanket around me and sat up, only to fall back onto the couch in pain. "Hey guys." I tried to blink the black spots out of my vision.

Everyone rushed to my bedside. "Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine." I lied.

Jake felt my forehead. "You're burning up again."

I tried to protest but Sophie held me down. "You're not fine." She said. "Now tell us how you really feel."

I looked at Jake. "Get me a painkiller." I said. "I can see blackspots." I told them. "It hurts."

Jake came rushing back in with a glass of water and a pill. "My happy blue pill." I mumbled.

Anna gave Jake a worried look as I swallowed the pill. Jake gave me a worried look as well.

"You guys should go to school." I said. "Stop worring about me." I took Anna and Sophie's hand.

"I can't go to school when my best friend got stabbed!" Anna said and everyone murmed in agreement.

"Don't worry about me." I coughed.

Sophie frowned. "How can we not worry about you?"

"Take my happy blue pill." I suggusted.

Everyone frowned. "Come on Peggy. You're not even like yourself anymore." Lucas said.

"Just go to school, Jake's here to take care of me." I said and coughed once more. "I have an appointment today, we'll give you updates."

Sophie nodded. "Like hell you better!" She said. "We'll call you during lunch, Mrs. Nelson has asked us to give us updates on you."

I nodded. "I can't promise you I'll be awake though."

Anna pulled at my hair. "But can I french braid your hair before we leave? Then you won't have to brush it."

I nodded. "My brush in on my dresser."

Jake helped me sit up with a glass of water. "Do you want breakfast?"

I laughed but it turned into a cough. "The thought of food right now seriously makes me want to throw up." I said honestly. "But thanks anyway."

Anna came back in and started brushing out the tangles and Skaar, Lucas and Jake whispered back and forth.

So in fifteen minutes, my hair was done in two french braids and Anna was crying.

"Bye." She kissed my cheek again and hugged me. "Feel better."

After everyone had hugged me and said goodbye. Jake looked like he wanted to cry again.

"Jake, it's okay." I said and put my hands in his hair.

He sniffed. "No it's not." I could see the tears running down his face. "I feel like I'm doing something wrong."

Even in my sick state, I hauled him up onto the couch from the floor. "Listen here Jake." I said. "You are the best nurse a girlfriend could ask for. I don't think anyone else's boyfriends would stay with them when they got stabbed. Nobody could ask for anyone else." I grabbed him by his ears. "Only girlfriends get to cry if they think they're doing something wrong, okay?"

Jake wiped his eyes. "Okay. Captain America's daughter should heal fast, the hole in her body should close." He leaned in and kissed me.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. "Love you." I whispered.

"Love you too." He whispered back and put all of his weight on his elbows, which were on either side of me. "You're so beautiful." He muttered.

"Even in sweatpants?" I asked.

"You know, most girlfriends wouldn't want their boyfriends to see them like this?" He said.

"Yeah, and who said I'm like most girlfriends?" I said.

Jake rolled off me and laid on the floor. "Do you need anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, can I have some more water?" I held up my empty glass.

He smiled. "See, now we're getting somewhere." He hopped up to grab my empty glass.

I smiled and wrapped myself in a few more blankets that we had hanging over the end of the couch. By the time Jake came back, I was half asleep because I was starting to get warmer.

"Hey... You feeling better?" He set the glass on the coffee table.

I nodded. "I feel warm again."

Jake smiled and sat criss cross apple sauce on the floor beside the couch. "Do you want to try walking again?"

I nodded and he helped me up. I stood up all by myself. Jake crossed the livingroom.

"Okay, try walking to me." He held out his arms. "I promise I'll catch you."

I nodded and took a step foreward, a little bit on pain exploded on my left side but I still took another step. I had about three steps left to Jake and I was breaking a sweat.

"You can do it Peggy." Jake held out his arms.

My legs felt like jell-o but I had one more step left. I advanced with my left foot and fell into his arms.

"Whoa, that's enough walking for today." He caught me and picked me up like a bride. "You know by the time we're married, I'm going to have a lot of practice at this." He said and set me down on the couch.

I took a long drink of water. "I think my feaver's gone."

Jake felt my forehead and smiled. "Yeah, it's gone. Can I check your stitches?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure." I lifted up my tanktop to reviel my bandages.

Jake carefully unwrapped them and took a look at the twenty stitches that stretched across my side. "They look good. I think you're healing pretty fast. Just for school you might need to be in the wheelchair." He kissed my forehead. "I'll go make you some toast." He got up after he wrapped the bandages back up.

"Only toast!" I yelled.

Jake smiled and walked into the kitchen. I put my laid my head back into my pillow and began to drift off to sleep. I was half asleep when Jake came back in with a plate of toast. I was begining to shiver again, but not as bad.

"Hey... You're appointment is in a couple hours, why are you shivering again?"

"I-it's not a-as bad a-as b-b-before." I chattered.

Jake felt my forehead with the back of his hand. "I don't think those stitches are comeing out today."

"Great." I hissed under my breath. "J-j-just what I need. Come snuggle with m-m-me." I whined.

Jake put on a painful smile and slid under all the blankets. "You're still warm but not as bad." He wrapped his arms around me.

I breathed in his smell that made me woozy. "I-I-I love y-y-you."

"I love you too." He said. "Do you need another painkiller?"

I nodded. "My side is starting to hurt again." It was true, there was an ache in my left side.

Jake got up and tucked the blankets around me. "See, if you told me if you need stuff, you'd feel better." He walked into the kitchen. He came back with my happy blue pill and a fresh glass of water. "Here you go. Do you want to watch a movie?"

I nodded and swallowed the pill. "Your pick."

He walked over a put Expendables two in the player and laid back under the blankets with me. I watched the opening credits and then fell asleep under Jake's arm.

**So hey guys! Um disclaimer, I don't own Jake Stark, Skaar or the Avengers. I also don't own the movies they watch or avengeropoly, yes it's a real thing. I didn't know if doctor Erskine had a family but I just made it up. I also don't know how much time a stab would would take to heal so I'm just making it up. Oh my gosh guys! Review already! I have 12 fallowers and twelve reviews. Not. Cool. Anyway bye! Cookies for all of you (::) (::)**


	21. Chapter 21

"Okay Peggy, let me see your stitches." Doctor Erskine said.

I lifted up my loose tank top and he began unwrapping the bandages. Once unwrapped he looked at them.

"Mr. Stark here has done a great job taking care of you." Doctor Erskine said. "The stitches look great and you are healing fast."

I nodded. "When will I be able to go back to school?" I was tired of doing all my work at home under Jake's careful eye.

"Maybe in two days when the stitches are out and when your feaver goes away compleatly. Because you can't go to school with a feaver you know." He chuckled. "Come back in tomorrow and I'll see if I can take them out."

I nodded. "Thank you. I never thought in a million years that I would be stabbed." I nodded to Jake who picked me up and put me in my wheelchair.

"It can happen to anyone." Doctor Erskine said. "Exspecialy who you are."

Jake smiled. "Thank you."

My Dad shook hands with him again and Jake started wheeling me out the door. "Peggy, you have the best doctor anyone can ask for." My Dad said and opened the car door so that Jake could lift me in it.

"I know, if it wasn't for his family, I wouldn't be here." I said and buckled my seat belt.

"And Jake's family too." Dad said.

Jake blushed and then turned to me. "Should we call them and give them an update?"

I nodded. "Here use my phone."

"God Peggy, you're really instagram popular." Jake said and went into my contacts to call Sophie. He put it on speeker phone.

"Peggy? Guys shut up it's Peggy!" We heard Sophie yell.

"Hey Sophie, are you guys out of school?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're walking home right now. How was the doctors?" Sophie asks.

"Good, I have to go back in tomorrow, the stitches didn't come out." I said.

"Damn, I mean darn!" Sophie said quickly. "Here, Anna wants to talk to you."

There was some rustling before Anna picked up. "Hey Peggy! Please tell me you're not going to die."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to die. The stitches will come out in a couple of days."

I heard Anna breath a sigh of relief. "Good, Rylen has been talking smack about you all day."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Like what? What is she saying?" My voice was tiny.

"You really want to know? Take it off speeker." Anna said.

I did and held it up to my ear. "Okay, tell me."

Anna took a deep breath. "She was saying that you were so weak that you couldn't even deflect the knife. She could beat you in a fight because at the last fight she wasn't ready. She said that you and Jake were so pathetic together that it made her fifteen boyfriends look special. She also said-"

"Okay, that enough." My chest tightend with anger. "I've got to go." I said. "I'll talk to you later.

"Okay, bye." Anna hung up.

I twisted the ring around my neck. You can insult me but don't insult Jake.

"Peggy? Are you okay?" Jake asked me.

I nodded as Dad pulled into the driveway and ran around to open the door while Jake got my wheelchair.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jake said and lifted me into the chair.

"I'm fine." My voice was scratchy like I had been smoking.

Jake wheeled me into the house. "No you're not. What's wrong?" He lifted me onto the couch. "Does your side hurt?" He asked. "I could get you some-"

"Rylen said I'm so weak that I couldn't deflect the knife. Me and you are so pathetic that it makes her fifteen boyfriends look special. She could beat me in a fight because at the last fight she wasn't ready." I suddenly blurted out. "No, I'm not fine actually."

Jake's jaw dropped. "She actually said that?" He knealt beside the couch.

I nodded. "_What _does she want from me?" I started crying.

Jake sat on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. "He's jealous."

I looked up. "What?"

"You have a good Dad, a nice boyfriend. You're a hero and you get all the attention because of where you come from."

"Do you think I wanted all this?" I sobbed into his nice plaid shirt.

"Who does? My Dad has anxiety because of the war. Uncle Bruce used to be suicidal. Bucky tried to commit suicide because of his past." He played with the end of my braid. "Who said we're perfect?"

I cried. "Society! Rylen, school! Everybody that doesn't know our back storys!" I sobbed even harder.

Jake didn't even try and respond to that. I sobbed myself to sleep in his arms and he laid me down on the couch and covered me with a thick blanket.

I had a dream tha Rylen was actually beating me in a fight and she took out a knife while I was on the ground and stabbed me again in the side. She continued to stab me over an over again. And then I woke up.

I woke up gasping for air like you would comeing out of a swiming pool.

"Whoa, it's just a dream." Jake was knealing beside me and hugged me.

I cried in his arms. "She stabbed me." I said and told him about my dream.

"It was just a dream." Jake kept repeating.

I cried my self dry in Jake's shirt and he wrapped the two of us up in the blanket and turned on the TV to the news.

"And here we see hundreds of fans making cards for Margaret Rogers who was stabbed her a couple weeks ago. I talked to a few people who said they don't admire her for who her Dad is, they admire her for her courage and her leadership. And back to the weather with you Daniel." The News report said.

I sat up and watch everyone light candles or put flowers or cards by that alleyway and it suddenly gave me hope to keep going.

Jake smiled. "See Peggy, there are a lot of people who admire you for just being you."

I laughed and then sobbed. "Jake, I love you. You saved me."

Jake smiled and stood up. "Do you want to try walking?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He helped me stand up and he crossed he livingroom. "Okay, walk to me."

I took one step and black exploded in my eyes and I crumpled to the ground.

"Peggy!" Jake rushed foreward and caught me right before I hit the ground.

"I'm fine." I joked.

Jake gave me a stern look and then it melted. "Maybe walking isn't a good idea."

"No shit sherlock." I coughed and he set me on the couch. "Are they comeing today?"

Jake clicked on his phone. "Yeah, Lucas says they're on their way because they waited for us to come home."

I took a long drink of water and wiped my mouth. "Okay." I pulled the blanket around me. "Can you make me soup?"

Jake smiled. "Sure." He got up and walked into the kitchen to start making me my soup.

The doorbell rang. "Come in!" I yelled and everyone bursts in.

Sophie and Anna rushed to my side. "Peggy! How are you?" Anna asked.

"Well, I tried walking and I almost passed out, so other then that good." I said. I felt an ache in my side. "More blue pills!" I yelled to Jake.

Jake came in with a glass of ice water and my _favorite _blue pill. "Here you go." He said and watched me swallow it.

"Thanks." I said and he went back into the kitchen with Skaar and Lucas on his heels.

"You almost passed out?" Sophie said.

"Yeah, walking isn't a great idea." I said and hugged the blanket more closely.

"No shit sherlock." Anna said.

"That's what I said!" I said.

Sophie laughed. "Guess what?" She squealed.

"What?" I asked.

"Eddie asked me out for dinner!" Sophie said.

I propped myself up on my elbows. "Never in my lifetime would I think that I would be talking about dates with Sophie Barton." I noticed her hair. "You wore it down today! And straightend it!" I touched the flat ironed red hair.

Sophie blushed. "We held hands today and it made me think of my apperence."

I sighed. "Sophie, he fell in love with the girl that wore her hair up all the time, and it was curly. And you held hands?"

If possible, Sophie blushed even a deeper red. "Maybe."

We all laughed. "So, everyone is in a relationship except for Lucas, does he have a crush?" I asked Sophie.

"Well." She said. "He's always looking at this girl Evelyn at archary practice."

"Oooh." Was chourused from the girls.

"Wait, Evelyn Yoder?" Anna asked. "She's in my math class."

"Yeah." Sophie said and something beeped on her phone. "Crap, Lucas we've got to go to archary!" Sophie yelled.

Lucas stomped out while muttering something in russion. "Bye Peggy, feel better." They both hugged me and ran outside.

Anna smiled. "Skaar's taking me out to dinner tonight. I've got to go get ready." She hugged me. "Feel better." She tugged on my braid and her and Skaar walked out the door, hand in hand.

Jake came in after they left with a bowl of hot soup. "Here you go. It's hot." Jake flopped down on the couch next to me. "Your doctors appointment is at ten tomorrow to see if you get the stitches out."

I nodded and slurped up a noodle. "So if I have no feaver, I can go to school. _If _I get them out."

Jake nodded. "And if they don't start bleeding in class. You can go even if you don't get them out."

I set down my almost empty bowl. "That depends if I don't bitch slap Rylen."

Jake took my hand. "Margaret Sarah Rogers! You are a junior and high school and that means no bitch slapping anyone!" He did the best impression of my Dad. "You can just back hand her or run over her foot with your wheelchair." He said quieter.

I laughed and picked up my bowl again to finish it. The warm soup in my belly made me all tired. I wrapped me and Jake in the blanket and fell asleep.

"Jake." I heard in the middle of the night. "How's she doing?" It was my Dad.

Jake shifted beside me. "She's doing great. Can't walk though, she almost passed out."

My Dad sighed. "That's okay. She'll get it in maybe a week. I'm going to bed, goodnight." He kissed my forehead and walked away.

Jake tightned his grip on my waist and drew the blanket tighter around us and I fell asleep again.

A couple hours later, Jake woke me up. "Peggy, baby time to get up." Jake pressed his lips to _that _place behind my ear.

I moaned. "Blue pill."


	22. going back

After Jake had gotten me my blue pill, we started loading up. My Dad and Jake looked pale for the unknown. I, on the other hand was so nervous, my hands were shaking.

Jake covered my hands with his. "It'll be okay."

I nodded. "I know." That was partialy a lie though, I didn't know if it will be okay.

So my Dad drove in silence, I guess he was thinking about the whole removing stitches stuff. I could feel Jake's hands trembling over mine. He wasn't even getting anything done to him and he was nervous.

We arvied at the hospital, Jake and my Dad wheeled me in and we went to see Doctor Erskine straight away.

"Hello Peggy." Doctor Erskine said once I wheeled in.

"Hi." I said. "So, am I going to get my stitches out?" I asked nervously.

"Well lets take a look." He pushed his glasses up and began unwrapping my bandages. He ran his fingers over them and looked closer. "Yes, they are ready to come out."

I breathed a sigh of releif as he grabbed a pair of tweezers and began working on the stitches.

Jake squezed my hand excitedly. "That's great." He whispered in my ear.

"Though, I don't recomend going to school." Doctor Erskine said. "Not until you can at least walk a few steps on your own."

My smile melted. "Oh right. Only one more day." I squeazed Jake's hand and he rubbed my back.

A half an hour later, Jake was wheeling me out the hospital door with my Dad and Doctor Erskine talking behind us.

After I got loaded in the car because I still couldn't walk, I texted Anna.

**Stitches are out, still can't go to school until I can walk ;o;**

She texted back almost immedietly.

_That's great! I mean, not the whole 'can't go back to school thing' but, hey! You can take a shower or a bath now!_

I smiled and clicked off my phone, I hadn't even thought of that.

Jake took my hand across the seats and squezed it.

"So Jake, you're still staying?" My Dad asked as he pulled into our driveway.

"Yes sir. I mean, if you want me to." Jake said.

"That's fine." My Dad said. "I appreciate you taking care of Peggy, not a lot of people will do that."

Jake blushed and looked down. "I'm not like most people." He said softly.

My Dad chuckled. "Take a number, get in line." Dad steps out to open my door. Jake grabbed my wheelchair and they both get me out of the car. Jake wheels me inside and settles me on the couch.

My Dad kissed my forehead and covered me with a blanket. "Bye." He stepped out the door.

"Bye." I pulled the blanket up to my chin. "Jake?" I ask Jake while he's sitting on the floor.

"What?" He looks up at me.

"Come cuddle with me." I poke my arms out of the blanket and hold them out.

Jake gives me a sloppy grin and slides under the blanket with me. His hands slide around me and rest on my scar that I now have on my left side.

He runs his hands over it. "It's beautiful. Just like you." He kissed me.

I wrap my hands around his neck and arch my back into his body. "I love you." I whisper onto his lips.

His arms tighten around my waist. "I love you too." He kissed that same spot behind my ear, making me want to melt into a puddle.

I moan and run my hands through his hair. "You're so beautiful." I smooth his eyebrows down.

He leans his head back. "So are you."

I sit up. "I need to take a bath." I said and he helped me into the wheelchair.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you need help with that?" He cave me a cocky smile.

I slap him on the arm lightly. "No, but if I need help, I'll give you a call." I started wheeling myself into the bathroom.

Jake smiles and sits back down on the couch. I push open the door and wheel inside. I wheel as close as I can to the bath and start undressing and then I slide in. I start filling the tub with warm water while I sat on a little seat that we have. The scar on my side was ugly, but it was a battle wound. A battle that I won. I turned the water off and layed my head back and closed my eyes.

Jake knocked on the door. "Peggy, are you okay?"

My eyes shot open. "Yeah!" I grabbed the shampo and conditinor and started washing my hair.

After five minutes, I drained the bathwater, dried myself off and put on some clean clothes. I hoisted myself into my wheelchair and rolled back into the livingroom.

"Hey... Look who it is!" Jake said and wheeled me back over to the couch. "You smell a lot nicer." He lifted me onto the couch.

I pulled him on top of me. "I thought some people would appreciate that."

He put all of his weight on his elbows. "Want to try walking?"

I groaned. "Sure."

Jake helped me stand up and he crossed the livingroom. "You can do it Peggy, just walk to me."

I took one step and stayed awake. "You're doing good!" Jake said. I took another step and I didn't feel any pain. I had five steps left to Jake. "You can do it." Jake muttered. I stepped a few more times until I made it to Jake and I didn't fall into his arms.

"I did it." I muttered, I was really tired.

"School tomarrow?" He asked and set me down on the couch.

I nodded. "Mhmm." I held out my arms. "Stay with me?"

He laid his head down with his body still on the floor. "Always."

I fell asleep and I think Jake did too. I slept a _really _long time. Like I slept from Lunch to six o clock in the morning.

"Peggy, babe time to get up." Jake shook my shoulder.

I groaned and sat up where I saw my Dad fixing us bowls of cereal. "Hey Daddy." I said lazily.

He looked up. "Hey Peggy. How are you feeling?"

Jake helped me into my wheelchair. "Like I could run a mile." I wheeled myself over to the table.

"With the state you're in, I doubt that's a good idea."

I laughed and started eating my cereal. "So, what's the plan for today?" I said between bites.

My Dad looked over the top of his newspaper. "You'll be doing half days for the rest of this week. I'll come and get you at noon." He looked at Jake. "Jake, your service is no longer needed. Thank you for helping you."

Jake nodded. "Yes sir." I could tell he was disapointed.

"I'm going to go get dressed." I rolled away from the table and into my room. I put on black running pants with my brown combat boots and a red V-neck with my jean jacket thrown over it. I rolled into the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair and then I rolled into the kitchen with my backpack. "Ready." I said.

Jake had changed his clothes and combed his hair. "Okay, let me bring your wheelchair down the steps first and then I'll carry you down."

I nodded and I stepped out of my wheelchair and clung to the banister like I was holding onto life it's self. After Jake had got my wheelchair down the stairs, then he carried me down the steps and set me in my wheelchair.

"My hero." I teased.

He smiled and draped his backpack aross the back of the chair and began pushing me. "And that's why I'm here."

I smiled and patted his hand as we reached Sophie and Lucas' house.

"Peggy and Jake are here Lucas! Come on!" Sophie raced out of the house, her hair was up again and it was curly. "Peggy! You're back!" She hugged me.

"Hey Sophie!" I hugged her back. "Hi Lucas." I gave him a high five.

Jake began pushing me again. "She's only doing half days."

Sophie nodded. "That's good. How's the side?"

I showed her the scar. "It's good. It healed really fast, apperently it split open at school last time."

Sophie made a face as we stopped at where we meet Skaar and Anna.

"Peggy!" Anna cried, rushing out of Skaar's arms to hug me.

"Hey Peggy!" Skaar said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like she could run a mile, or that's what she said this morning." Jake said.

"Did you forget something sweetheart? You're in a wheelchair." Anna said.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Maybe." I pouted.

Everyone laughed and we talked until we got to school, when we got there. The courtyard was silent.

"What is everyone staring at?" I whispered to Jake.

"You." He whispered back.

"Okay, maybe just because I got stabbed, doesn't mean you guys have to stare at me." I yelled.

A big crowd was up a head. I already knew who was in the center of it, the crowd parted and out stepped Rylen and Tyler.

"Hey Tyler, looks kind of weak to me, what about you Tyler?" Rylen said.

"Yeah, like she couldn't kick my knee backwards again." Tyler crossed his arms.

I felt Jake tense up and I put a hand on his and he calmed down. They wern't done.

"She kinda looks like a disgrace to her family, huh?" Rylen said.

I bit my lip and looked down, okay. That one stung. I wheeled away into the building.

"Peggy! Peggy wait." Jake started running over to me.

I pushed the wheelchair even faster. I felt like crying but I told myself not to. I looked back and saw Anna punching Rylen in the face.

**Hey guys! This chapter took a little longer to type because I had a lot of distractions. I did the ALS ice bucket challenge! I am also going camping tomarrow and I'll try to put another chapter up tonight! Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

So Anna punched Rylen in the face. "That is for insulting my friend." She kicked Tyler where the sun don't shine. "And that is for just being you."

I rolled away even faster because Jake, Sophie, Anna, Lucas and Skaar came running at me. I spun around into some little nook spot with a drift that would be really cool if I hadn't been mad.

"Hi." A voice said.

I almost jumped out of my wheelchair. It was Lucinda. "Lucy, oh my God you scared me."

Lucy could sense something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Lucy took my hand. "You're lying to me."

I sighed. "It's nothing, Rylen's just being Rylen."

Lucy let go of my hand. "You should talk to him." She said.

"Who?" I said.

"Jake Stark. Your boyfriend." Lucy pointed at Jake from across the hall who was about to cry. Then she walked out.

"Lucy wait-" I rolled out to find her but she was already gone. I looked across the hall. "Jake. I'm over here." I called out to him.

From where he was sitting on the floor, he looked up. "Peggy?" He had tears in his eyes. "Where are you?" He looked around.

"I'm over here." I said again.

Jake looked straight at me and ran at me, he hit the floor like a baseball player and slid right up to me and wheeled us back into the nook. "Peggy, I'm sorry."

I held his face in my hands. "Sorry for what?" I had tears streaming down my face and his face as well.

"I'm sorry that Rylen and Tyler had to do that. I'm sorry you got stabbed. I'm sorry that you had to come to school today." He said and wiped his eyes.

I suddenly remember something my Dad told me. "Jake, we can't just let them have it. We've got to stand up and push back, we run forever. If you start you'll never start." I pulled him off the floor and hugged him. "We need a plan of attack."

Jake smiled and kissed me. "We should tell everybody at PE." He grabbed the handles of my wheelchair. "Are you ready to face the music? By the music I mean Mr. Langdon."

I laughed. "Sure. Do you think anyone will ask us why we're in the hall?"

"Unless it's Jimmy Dean, then no. You're a hero and I think you should get unlimited hall passes." Jake smiled as we turned off into Mr. Langdon's class.

So we walked in Mr. Langdon's class fifteen minutes late and he didn't even question it. I glanced at Rylen who smirked and then I itched my eye with my middle finger once I sat down.

Mr. Langdon continued his lession. "As I was saying, Ironman's parents were killed in a car crash-"

Jake raised his hand. "Objection." He said. "Howard and Marie Stark were killed by HYDRA."

Mr. Langdon frowned. "Thank you Mr. Stark but it says here _on _the internet that they were killed in a accedental car crash."

"Another objection." Jake said. "Here from the story's that my Dad, _Tony Stark _told me is that they were killed by the Winter Soldier-" He faltered as I flinched. "Sorry." He whispered. "Nevermind." He said out loud. "Keep beleiving everything on the internet."

Mr. Langdon's face turned red. "Class dismissed." He said through gritted teeth.

Jake stood up and wheeled me away. "That was the one thing Aunt Natasha didn't dump on the internet." He whispered to me.

I nodded. "I can roll the rest of the way down there." I kissed his cheek and started rolling down the ramp to the gym. I parked myself right infront of the bleachers and sat back.

"So Peggy, did you get your stitches out?" Coach Jackson jogged over to me.

I showed him my scar. "Yeah, yesterday. I can barley walk though."

He nodded. "After we're done with self defense, we'll be doing boxing. I'll give you a call when you're all better." He winked and jogged away.

I smiled, leaned back in my wheelchair and watch everyone file out of the lockerooms. Rylen saunted out with a big bruise on the side of her face and a peice of tape on her nose. She gave me a look of _complete _loathing and walked off to join her friends. Tyler waddled out of the boys lockeroom with a icepack between his legs and a note for an excuse. Jake came out looking very handsome and Skaar looked a bit green.

Not sick green, Hulk green. I rolled over there as fast as I could. "Skaar, Skaar what's wrong?"

He checked his watch. "Tyler Sandler is what happened." He was pulsing green now.

"I'll go get Anna." I rolled as fast as I could to Anna. "Anna, you have to go and calm Skaar down." I told her as she came out of the lockeroom.

"What? Why?" Anna panicked.

"Tyler Sandler." I looked at Skaar who was getting bigger by the moment.

Anna gave me a last look and ran over to Skaar and pulled him over by the wall, took his face in her hands and kissed him. She talked to him and he was shrinking as fast as he grew. Skaar suddenly looked ashamed and slid down the wall with his face in his hands. A few minutes passed before he got up again, his color was back to normal.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God." I muttered.

So I watched them do warm ups and play a game of dodge ball(avengers against the whole class), they won of course. Then I rolled down the hall to art.

"Oh Peggy! I heard what happened but I didn't know it was that bad!" My new art teacher, Mrs. Wanker knealt down beside me as I rolled in the door.

I sighed and showed her my scar. "They took the stitches out, I'm fine but I can't walk."

She nodded and let me through the door. I rolled to my usual seat in the back and started to draw.

"Okay class, keep working on your projects." She walked back to me. "Since you were gone so long, just free draw."

I nodded and continued to work on my drawing. It was how I pictured Jake giving me the promise ring in the garden, I was planning on giving him this as a better anniversary gift. Me getting stabbed wasn't the greatest present ever.

Catherine walked past me on the way to the pencil sharpaner. "Whoa, that's really cool! Who is that?" She turned the paper around so she could see it better. "This is you and Jake Stark right?"

I nodded and pulled the necklace out of my shirt. "Yeah."

She bent her head. "Is it like an _engagement _ring or-"

"No no, it's a promise ring." I quickly said.

"Well this looks real." She said. "You have a real talent there." She walked away to go sharpen her pencil.

I blushed and tucked my necklace back in my shirt. I picked up my blue pencil to work on Jake's eyes. I finally finished it by the time art was over, I finally got to go home. I rolled myself to the office to wait for my Dad to pick me up.

"Hello dear, how are you feeling?" The secratery, Danielle Louis asked me.

"I'm good. I'm good." I rolled back and forth uneasily. I was so tired I could fall asleep right then. But I didn't of course.

My Dad came right on time, which didn't suprize me. "Hey Peggy." He grabbed the back of my wheelchair. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I clutched the homework I collected from my afternoon teachers.

He said goodbye to Danielle and rolled me out the door. "So, how was school?" He asked when we were seated in the car. "Wait-" He said before I could answer. "Rylen did something horrible."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You're my daughter, I know you better than 40's music." My Dad smiled and started the car. "So, what did she say this time?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Well it was her and her boyfriend. They said I looked weak and-"

"And what?" My Dad was angry.

"I was a disgrace for our family." I finished.

My Dad's face was hard. "We had a meeting about Rylen today. We're sending her back to Asgard tomarrow to see Loki. She might not be bothering you as often."

"Well... Anna may have punched her in the face and kicked her boyfriend where the good lord split him."

My Dad frowned. "Did Anna get in trouble?" He turned into our driveway.

"No." I coughed. I suddenly had an idea. "Dad, when can I start training?"


	24. Chapter 24

"Peggy, are you sure about this?" My Dad asked nervously.

I nodded. "Yeah, just lift me up."

My Dad grabbed me by the waist and lifted me above the doorframe and I started doing pullups on the bar.

"Peggy, tell me if you start to hurt. Okay?"

I nodded and advanced onto my sixth pullup. Seventh. Eighth. Ninth. Tenth and soon twenteth.

I dropped into my Dad's arms and he set me back in my wheelchair. "That's pretty good for someone who hasn't worked out in about two weeks."

I nodded and took a drink of water as the phone rang. My Dad went and got it.

"Hello?" He said. "Yes this is he. Shit." He cursed. "I'll be right over there." He hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?"

My Dad ran his hand through his hair. "Bucky is having a panic attack. He punched three holes in the wall already and he's screaming for me. I can't leave you-"

"Dad, go. Jake will be here in a hour or so." I rolled over to him. "I'm fine. Bucky needs you more than me." I gave him a little push.

He stoked my hair and grabbed his keys and ran out the door and drove away.

I sighed and rolled myself to the remote and turned it on. It turned on to the news which was talking about something I forgot what. I mindlessly watch it for an hour until the doorbell rang.

I roll over to get it. "Hello- Jake what happened to your face?" I cried at the sight of a nasty bruise and cuts on Jake's face.

Everyone stepped inside. "After you left, at lunch when the teachers wern't looking, Tyler punched me. It didn't knock me down but I punched him back and it knocked him out." Jake said.

I took his hand. "Come on I'll get you some ice." I rolled into the kitchen with everyone on our heals.

"It warmed my heart to see Tyler's feet go over his head like that." Anna smiled.

Skaar frowned. "He tried punching me too. That's why I was so angry during PE."

Anna took his hand between her two and rubbed them.

I reached into the freazer and brought out an ice pack for Jake. "Well, we're just a hot mess aren't we?" I made Jake sit on the bar stool while I put the ice on his face.

"Yeah, Peggy got stabbed, Jake got beat up and Skaar almost lost his temper." Sophie said.

"Hey, I'm almost better." I protested. "Then I can beat Rylen _and _Tyler. I just did twenty pull ups."

"You just did twenty?" Jake took the ice pack off his eye.

I nodded. "Now it's my turn to take care of you." I said and snapped my fingers. "Oh, I made you something in art!" I wheeled away and reached into my backpack and took out the picture. "Here, it's a anniversary present."

He pulled the ice pack off so he could look at it. "Did you take a picture?" He traced the outline of the fountain with his finger.

I blushed. "No, I drew that today. It's better than me getting stabbed."

"Or me getting punched in the face." Jake looked at the picture and then hugged me. "Thank you."

I let go and placed the ice pack back on his face. "Now keep that ice on."

Jake smiled. "Hey Lucas, do you want to be my seeing eye bird?" He smirked.

Lucas smirked. "Do you want a matching black eye?"

Jake put his hand up to his eye defensivly. "I've got to go home. My Mom's going to wonder what happened to me." He leaned down to kiss me. "Bye."

"Bye." I said as he stepped out the door. "Love you."

"Love you too!" He put on his iron man suit and flew away.

Sophie and Anna hugged me. "Do you want to come have a sleepover at my house?" Sophie asked.

"Um, unless you want to be carrying me everywhere, I suggest not. Maybe another time though." I said.

Lucas and Skaar also hugged me as well, which suprized me. "Bye." They both said and fallowed the girls out.

After they left, I hoisted myself onto the couch and pushed my wheelchair to the other side of the room. I stood up and took a step, I didn't feel any pain so I took another, and another, another until I reached the wheelchair and rolled myself back over to the couch. I wasn't even tired! I did my little happy dance in my wheelchair. I stood up and tried walking to the kitchen table. I could! I wasn't even tired! I was so happy I called Jake.

"Hello? Mom- Mom I'm fine-"

"Jake!" I said. "I can walk!"

I think he dropped the phone. "Really? That's awesome! So no wheelchair then tomarrow? What about PE?"

"Well Coach says after self defence, we are moving on to boxing so I might be able to do that." I said and walked in a circle.

"Awesome." Jake said. "I've got to go, my Dad just got home and is going to wonder what happened. Love you, bye."

"Love you too bye." I hung up and walked into the training room.

I looked at the tredmill. Maybe I could start running. I turned it on to low speed so that I could jog. Then I turned it up so that I was sprinting. Soon I was sprinting at top speed as my Dad walked through the door.

"Peggy? Peggy- where are you?!" He must of saw my empty wheelchair.

"I'm in here." I called and continued sprinting.

My Dad ran into the training room. "I saw the empty wheelchair and- You're walking!"

"Actually running." I said and made the tredmill go faster.

"That's great!" My Dad said. "Did you tell Jake?"

"Yeah, Tyler Sandler punching him today." I said and stopped the moving belt. "He didn't even stumble but Jake punched him back and knocked him out." I stepped off the tredmill and sat down in a chair.

My Dad handed me a glass of water. "They're sending her up tomarrow after school."

I nodded and took a drink of water. "Can I slap her tomarrow if she makes fun of me?" I smiled.

"If it means protecting our family name, then yes." He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on top of my head. For a second, I remembered my Mom's funeral.

_"It's okay honey, she's in a better place now."_ _My Dad patted my three year old head._

_I sniffed. "Where's that better place at?" I wrapped my muscular arms around my Dad._

_"Heaven." My Dad said. "The enemy won't get her there."_

_I looked around the church and spotted my Grandma and Grandpa. "Grammy and Papa said she made a mistake. What did she do wrong?" I made my puppy dog eyes._

_"Loving someone she couldn't stay with." _

"Peggy, can you hear me?" My Dad waved his hands infront of my face.

I shook out of my flashback. "Yeah, sorry. I was thinking." I stood up. "I better rest." I went into my room and laid on my bed and tried to remember what my Mom looked like.

"Hey, what do you want for dinner?" My Dad poked his head into my room.

I sighed. "I'm not hungry."

He gave me a sad look and closed the door. After he was gone, I tried to sleep. But when I slept, I had nightmeres and Jake wasn't there to comfurt me. I thrashed around in my sleep a lot but I finally made it to morning.

"Peggy, come on get up." My Dad turned on my light and left the room.

I reached for my wheelchair but then I remembered that I could walk. I looked into my closet and put on some jean capris, a plaid shirt and my white toms and then I walked into the kitchen.

"Three minutes." My Dad clicked his watch.

I sat down at the table. "Ah, so I see you're timing me again." I took a bite of my cereal.

My Dad took a sip of his coffee. "Hey, you can walk- you're on the clock." He smiled.

I crunched down on my cereal in silence until I finish. "Am I still doing half days?"

"No." He said. "You can walk now so you'll be fine." He flipped open his newspaper.

I nodded and put my bowl in the sink, this was going to be a long day.

**Hey Guys! I was camping for this weekend and school starts on the second so I won't be able to update as much as I was. So, I haven't been getting the reviews I wanted *crosses arms* I will have to punish you. *smirks* I will hold off on the last chapter until I get fifteen reviews. I mean, that's two reviews guys! I think you can do it!**


	25. punching Rylen

Jake met me on the sidewalk with a worried look on his face. "Peggy, are you sure about this?" He asked.

I plopped down the last step. "Yeah, I'm sure about this." I said. "I am going to punch Rylen in the fricken nose and kick Tyler where the sun don't shine."

Jake laughed. "I am going to laugh when that happens." He wrapped his arm around my waist with his hand protectivly on my scar.

We walked for a few moments in silence to Sophie and Lucas' house. "Oh! They're sending Rylen up to Asgard after school today." I told Jake.

Jake's eyes got as big as quarters. "Really? Oh Anna isn't going to like that."

Before I could respond, Sophie and Lucas came running out of the house. "Peggy! You don't have a wheelchair anymore!" Sophie tackled me with a hug.

"Hey Sophie." I said. "I see you've noticed." I took Jake's hand and we started walking again. "They're sending Rylen up to Asgard today after school."

Sophie and Lucas nodd. "Do you think she'll change?" Lucas asks.

I shrugged my shoulder. "I have no idea, though I'm going to punch her in the face if she says anything today."

Sophie cracks a smile and Lucas plugged in his earphone's to listen to music. We walk in silence again until we meet Scar and Anna who are furiously making out at their stop.

"Hey, um. You guys? Um, detach for a moment." I call out.

They both pull away, red faced. "Whoops." Anna muttered and then gasped. "You're not in a wheelchair!" She took Scar's hand and pulled him over to us. "What happened?"

I laughed. "I walked?" I said and rolled my eyes. "Come on, we're going to be late for school."

We started walking until we reached the courtyard, Rylen's group still blocking the doorway. Anna makes a growling sound in the back of her throat but I stop her as Rylen and Tyler step out as usual.

"Hey look! Ms. America." Rylen said. "And she's out of her wheelchair! Oooh, _so _dangerous."

Tyler, who looks nervous continues. "Yeah..." He clears his throat. "Like she couldn't beat me up."

Okay, that was it. I stormed over to Rylen and punched her right between the eyes, after I heard a satisying _crunch_ from her nose and her hitting the ground, I moved on to Tyler.

"You son of a bitch." I kicked him between the legs and punched him in the eye. He crumpled like a paper bag.

Jake ran up to me. "Peggy, that was _amazing_." He said and hugged me.

I laughed and took his hand and we walked to class like there was no care in the world. Mr. Langdon didn't even look at us funny when Rylen came in with a broken nose and Tyler with a black eye. I think he knew they deserved it. So I listened to fake facts about Ironman until PE.

"Hey Babe, you ready to do some boxing?" Jake wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hell yeah! That means I get to punch Rylen even more." I said as we parted for the lockerooms.

Jake laughed. "Don't get _too _carried away." He said and walked into the lockeroom.

I laughed silently and fallowed the maze of lockers until I reached mine where Sophie and Anna were already changing.

"Hey Peggy!" Sophie said. "Ready for some boxing?"

"Yeah! Another reason to punch Rylen." I said and started changing into my PE clothes.

Anna laughed and tied her running shoes. "Count me in on that."

After we got our PE clothes on, we walked into the gym to see that punching bags had been set up everywhere.

I whistled. "This is my kind of party." I muttered under my breath as we reached Jake, Skaar and Lucas.

"Hey Peggy, they only have a number of punching bags so try not to break them." Jake said.

I laughed. "I think that's impossible for me." I kissed his cheek. "Are you guys comeing to train after school? I have a new idea that will help us train like a team." I said.

They all nodded. "Wait, even I have to train?" Skaar asked.

I nodded. "Excersizing is a way to blow off steam, which in your case is a good thing."

Anna laughed. "Oh we won't want _that _to happen would we?"

Skaar cracked a smile. "Oh shut up." He muttered and punched Anna in the shoulder. "See! I'm blowing off stress right now!"

We all laughed and turned our attention to Coach Jackson who was yelling at Rylen for comeing in late.

"- a bloody nose is no excuse for comeing in late because 'you couldn't bare the pain'!" He yelled.

"I couldn't see because I got blood in my eyes!" She yelled back. "This school is going to hell!"

Coach sighed through his nose and turned to the class. "Okay, anyway. We are going to start boxing!" He paused as the class groaned. "Yeah keep whining." He said. "Peggy's going to come up here and show us how it's done." He nodded to me.

I taped up my hands and walked to the punching bag in the middle of the room. "You want to tape up your hands so that the punching bag doesn't tear the skin." I paused an held the bag with my right hand. "Which ever is your strongest arm, you punch that first."

I demonstrated by throwing a couple of punches at the bag while Coach held it down. "See, the trick is to dodge it once and a while- you can let go now." I punched with a my anger and soon the bag flew off the hook.

"Wow." Coach Jackson said. "That was amazing."

I nodded and tightned the tape around my wrists. "I go through about three punching bags a day."

_line break of dancing pineaples_

So at the end of the day, we got to have a little match between me and somebody else. Coach picked Hannah Luis because she was the only one(excluding the avengers) that could knock down a bag. She only knocked down one, I think she's on steriods.

I taped up my hands and slid on my boxing gloves as Jake put my mouth gaurd in.

"Okay ladies, I want a good clean fight, if your down for ten seconds you're out. Three minute rounds." We bumped hands and he blew his whistle. "Go!"

We circled each other, Hannah scowled at me and punched. I dodged and punched at her face. Hannah was too slow to dodge it and got punched in the nose by my left hook. She went down but scrambled back up. She punched at my throat and I blocked it and punched her gut and few times and then in the face. She went down and was down for five seconds, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! I had won.

Coach scowled like he had faith in Hannah who drowsley lifted her head up. "My head hurts." She mumbled and touched her split lip. "Owie." Her boyfriend Marcus helped her up and started walked to the nurses office.

Jake clapped me on the back. "Nice job." He took my mouth gaurd out. "You couldn't of gone easier on her?"

I slid my boxing gloves off and started unwrapping my hands. "Hey, if she could knock down a bag then she could knock down me if I let her."

Jake smiled. "Well, she's just a normal kid you know."

I shrugged. "Oh well. She was punching me too." I stood up and started walking to the lockeroom.

Jake pecked me on the lips and parted for the boys lockeroom. I ran to my locker and changed in like thirty seconds because the bell for art was going to ring in a minute. I ran into art right as the bell rang and slid into my seat in the back.

"No change today class, keep working on your projects." Mrs. Wanker said after she called roll.

I took out a blank sheet of paper and I began to draw Anna and Skaar is action. Anna had her full battle dress on and Skaar was in full hulk form. Anna had her hand out for her hammer and Skaar held a Chatauri in each hand. I took out my green to shade in Skaar when Mrs. Wanker walked over.

"Oh my goodness Peggy, this is amazing." She gushed. "It almost looks just like a picture!"

I blushed. "Thanks."

"You've got some serious talent, have you thought of going to art school?" She asked.

That sounded just like what Mr. Bledsoe said. "No, I'm going to join the army."

Mrs. Wanker pulled a seat from the table infront of me and sat down. "My husband is in the Army. Colonol actually, I haven't seen him in a year."

I looked up from the picture. "Really? Is he alive?"

Mrs. Wanker nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes, he sends me letters every week. I think you are really brave to join the army."

I nodded. "It runs in the family."

Mrs. Wanker laughed and wiped her eyes. "Of course it does. I bet you've been thinking about serviving since forever."

I nodded. "It's all I want to do."

So my last classes were a blur. I just remember Jake meeting me at the end of the day to walk home to train. I had so many excerzizes to try with them that my Dad had taught me.

"Did you guys now that Mrs. Wanker's husband is in the army?" I asked as we walked home.

"No, why?" Jake said.

"Because she asked if I ever thought of going to art school and I said I wanted to join the army. She said her husband is a Colonol and she hasn't seen him in a year."

"Wait, you want to join the army?" Lucas asked.

"No dur dipshit." Sophie smacked him upside the head. "Do you know who her Dad is?"

Lucas rubbed his head. "Sorry." He said sarcasticly.

I laughed and swung Jake's hand. "Do you really think I would go to art school instead of joining the army?"

Lucas blushed and looked down. "I thought it was kind of odd."

We all laughed as I opened the door to my house. "Dad! I'm home!"

There was no answer but there was a note on the table which read:

_Peggy, _

_I was assigned with a mission and I won't be home for a couple of days, the mission is in Russia and Natasha is with me along with Clint, Sophie and Lucas are going to stay with you. Try not to bust some heads, love you!_

_Dad._

I looked over at Sophie and Lucas. "Did you know about this?"

They looked confused. "About what?" Sophie asked.

I showed them the note. "That they went on a mission." I said.

Sophie shook her head. "No, it must've been last minute."

I nodded and clapped my hands. "Are you ready to train?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! This may be the last chapter and I maybe will not do a epolouge but I don't know. I have **_**no **_**idea how to end this but I will try and think of something.**

Training didn't go to well, Skaar got so frustrated with the excerize that he almost lost his temper, luckily Anna saved him in the nick of time. Jake sprained his wrist trying to attempt a judo flip and Sophie almost broke Lucas' leg trying a new karate move.

"We are a mess." I confurmed as we all sat on the couch resting.

Jake nodded and iced his wrist. "I think I'm better of building stuff."

Skaar stared out the window. "I think I'm better of just turning into hulk."

"And I like my bow." Lucas glared at his sister.

I slid of the couch and onto the floor with Jake. "But you had to admit, the bull pen idea was a nice one though." I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Jake smiled. "Sure, if that tickles your peach." He said that and then he blushed. "I shouldn't of said that."

We all laughed. "We have a dirty mind." Sophie said.

I smiled. "We are so messed up."

Sophie put her feet in Lucas' lap. "Ain't that the truth."

I snuggled closer into Jake's side. "I love you." I whispered into his ear.

He rubbed his cheek against me like a cat. "I love you too." He whispered.

Sophie and Lucas gagged behind us but we ignored them. "This is disgusting." I heard Lucas mumbled to Sophie.

I looked at him. "Do you wish you could do this to Evelyn?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He blushed and looked at his hands. "Who told you about Evelyn?" He asked.

Sophie looked at me with pleading eyes. "Nobody special." I said.

Lucas looked at Sophie. "So it was Sophie."

Sophie threw her hands up. "How did you know it was me?"

Lucas laughed. "Because that's what sibblings do! We tell our friends who they like and then we get made fun of it for it."

Sophie smiled. "Twins go out of their way to humilate eachother."

Skaar looked up from playing with Anna's hand. "Wait you guys are twins?"

I slap my forehead. "Oh my-"

"No, we're not twins." Sophie said. "Our birthday's are just on the same day and same year and only fifteen minutes appart."

Skaar blushed. "Whoops."

"Didn't you come to our birthday party last year?" Lucas asked.

Skaar nodded. "And I threw up because I ate too much cake. I remember that."

I laughed silently into my palm remembering Skaar's blue frosting puke.

Jake pressed the ice pack harder onto his wrist. "That, was disgusting."

We all laughed. "But that red velvet cake though..." Skaar said dreamily.

Anna smiled and kissed his cheek. "Gods, you are such a dork."

That suddenly made me realize something. "Hey you guys! Rylen is probabley in Asgard right now!" I said. "Anna how long does it take to get there from Earth?"

"Oh I'd say a couple of hours with this new technoligy we have." Anna nodded. "I just hope she pisses off Grandpa Odin and he cracks down on her."

"With his spear?" Skaar asked.

"Nope. He gives a hell of a tune up though." Anna said. "One time I threw my hammer and the ground and he yelled at me for half and hour."

I frowned. "Why did you throw your hammer on the ground?"

"Because I was mad at Jörð." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Who?" I asked.

"The goddess of the earth, kind of like my grandma I guess." Anna said.

"Oh, that must've made a hell of a crater then." I said.

Anna nodded. "It took a few minutes to repair but it was huge."

I didn't question it, I had only seen Asgard in pictures but I didn't question the technoligy there.

I stretched out beside Jake with a yawn. "What time is it?"

Jake checked his watch. "Nine- already. It's friday, do you want us to spend the night?"

I nodded. "That would be awesome." I kissed his cheek. "I think you still have clothes from when you stayed over last time."

He nodded. "I think I did." He stood up. "I'll go check."

I looked at Sophie and Lucas. "So I know you guys are staying-" I looked at Skaar and Anna. "What about you two?"

Anna nodded. "That's fine with me, what about you Skaar?"

Skaar nodded. "I think my Dad's out of town anyway."

"For what?" I asked.

"Some science convention." Skaar sighed.

Jake came back with some clothes in his hand. "Found some." He held up a pair of shorts and a T-shirt.

"Great, what do you guys want to do?" I flopped on my stomach.

Sophie slid off the couch and copied my actions. "We could have a Harry Potter marathon."

The boys groaned except for Skaar. Sophie and Skaar _love _Harry Potter.

"We better not." I said. "I think someone with _Avada Kadvera _you if we watch Harry Potter learn that he is a Wizard one more time."

Sophie pouted. "Fine can we watch _a _movie then?"

I smiled. "Sure, what movie then?"

Sophie thought for a moment. "Hmmm, maybe Divergent?"

I looked at everyone else. "Do you guys care?"

Everyone shook their head and reburried their head in their electronics.

I shrugged to Sophie. "I guess I'll find it then." I start digging through the endless box of movies until I finally find the right movie. I popped in the DVD player and snuggled up against Jake.

Jake wrapped his arm around me as the factions began comeing up on the screen. He pressed his lips to my temple. "Love you." He slid his arm around the usual place of my waist.

I leaned into his shoulder. "I love you too." I watched as the amity tree came up on screen.

Sophie was so interested in the movie she didn't realize that Lucas was shoving popcorn up her nose.

I laughed into my palm. Lucas was going for a third peice of popcorn when Sophie sneazed, sending popcorn everywhere. "Lucas."

"What." Lucas grinned.

"I hate you."

"Love ya too sis."

_So this is how I'm going to end it. You can make up the rest on your own except for the basic facts. When I was eighteen, fresh out of highschool, I joined the army ranking as far up as a Captain before retiring to start a family. Jake proposed to me on top of the Eifle Tower on a mission for Fury when we were 25, of course I said yes. When we were 26, we got married and had two kids, James and Marie. Anna and Lucas had two kids, Hannah and Dakota. Sophie and Eddie and one kid, Riley who died when he was twelve due to an enemy attack. Lucas and Evelyn had four kids, quadrupletse actually. Grace, Faith, Charity and Hope. All four of them grew up to be beautiful archers. And that leaves Rylen. Rylen calmed down after she went to Asgard, she married a man she met after the airport. I can't beleive I'm saying this but it is true love. His name is Malcom and he loves her anyway._

_ That's all I have to say, make up the rest of the story yourself but stick to the true facts. I'm going to leave you with just this quote:_

_ "Giving up doesn't always mean you're weak, it just means you are strong enough to let go."_

_My name is Peggy Sarah Rogers, signing off and just remember- I am always the leader. There's a plan in everything._

***Sigh* that was a beautiful ending. Yes, I went all JK Rowling on the kids. Atleast I didn't go- "Alexander Nick Rogers, you were named after the bravest people I had ever met-" yeah no. I'm sorry I had to end this but school is starting in five days for me and I probabely won't have time to write, but I don't know. My home town finally got a volleyball team! *squeal* it may not be exciting for you but it is for me. I needed to end this story because it was going to trail on and on and on if I didn't stop it! So, I love all of you guys but I had so many storys that I wanted to publish but I've done two storys at a time and it's not easy. So, thanks everybody! And may all of your dreams come true! *blows kiss* happy birthday.**

**Okay, I don't know what happened there. Bye!**


	27. auther's note

**Okay guys, I lied. Maybe this isn't over. Should I do a sequel? But I am currently doing two stories at a time and it isn't easy.**

**So please review if I should still do a sequel and what I should call it and who it's about! ~Grace daughter of Athena**


	28. Author's note 2! REVIEW!

**In honor of Avengers Age of Ultron, there will be a rewrite.**

**Spoilers below... You have been warned...**

**Obviously since Natasha can't have babies and Clint has kids of his own, there will be some alterations.**

**Kids of the Avengers will live in the new avengers place, the one at the end of the movie.**

**Sophie and Lucas will be adopted by black widow. The Scarlet Witch(Wanda) will have a bigger part of this.**

**Also a lot more but I don't want to spoil by story for you guys.**

**Okay you can read again**

**Just keep in touch with me and I'll tell you when the rewrite is up. If I start this now I will be balancing three stories. If you like Percy Jackson and The Hunger Games, check them out. So I probably won't get the chapters up as soon as you want. I can barely get these up.**

**When Peggy was stabbed I wrote about three chapters a day. This so far has been the only story where I am really inspired to write something. If you have watched JK Rowling's biography, that's kind of how Harry Potter came to be.**

**Peggy and Jake have developed a lot more because I have continued to write about them. Also my writing skills have gotten better as well. Maybe I will even write a full epolouge as well.**

**Also, it might be a while until this gets up. But here is the rules for this new rewrite.**

**1) Please review, it takes like 20 seconds to do. Just type something simple about that chapter. It makes me smile.**

**2) This story is going to be a lot different. Hopefully it has more chapters than this one.**

**3) Flames are welcome, I love improving my writing.**

**4) Always review, that's my number one rule obviously. I don't care what it is, just review. I may even set a goal until the next chapter.**

**5) Hopefully all of you have watched Age of Ultron before this gets up. Major spoilers obviously.**

**Anyway, I might add more rules as we go but that is basically it. Your reviews make me smile and write faster. So I have to start on my other stories...**

**Bye:)**


End file.
